Memilih
by Lixryth Rizumu
Summary: "Diantara kalian bertiga, Kagami Len, Kamine Rinto, dan Hibiki Lui, yang aku pilih sebagai kekasih adalah—"/"—kamu."
1. Chapter 1

"Diantara kalian bertiga, Kagami Len, Kamine Rinto, dan Hibiki Lui, yang aku pilih sebagai kekasih adalah—"

Aku memotong ucapanku—meniru adegan di komik yang menurutku sangat menyenangkan—untuk membuat orang-orang yang mendengar akan penasaran dengan apa yang akan aku lanjutkan. Tapi tentu saja, itu hanya terjadi di komik-komik. Dan ini bukanlah cerita di komik.

Kedua iris biru lautku menatap lekat-lekat ketiga pemuda yang sudah sekitar lima menit berdiri di hadapanku. Aku tertawa kecil saat menyadari bahwa ketiga pemuda di hadapanku memasang _poker face_ mereka yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja namun aku yakin, mereka gugup di dalam hati.

Kakiku yang panjang dan bisa dibilang ukuran kaki yang ramping—banyak yang berkata seperti itu—melangkah dengan pelan ke arah salah satu dari mereka yang kini berekspresi sangat kaget karena aku menghampirinya dengan senyuman kecil tertampang di bibirku.

"—kamu."

**Memilih**

**By: **Lixryth Rizumu

-Ternyata memilih itu sangat susah-

**Vocaloid ****© Yamaha Corp**

**Words: **3344 (Story Only)

**Pair: **Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Warning: **OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, sudut pandang orang pertama.

Seakan menantang untuk bertanding, sinar matahari pagi menyelinap masuk melalui jendelaku dan menari-nari di depan kelopak mataku yang dengan sigap melindungi bola mata biru lautku agar kelopak mataku terbuka dengan lebar.

Aku menggeram kecil ketika sinar matahari itu memasuki alam mimpiku dan menyeretku keluar dari surga mimpiku. Dengan perlahan dan terpaksa, kedua kelopak mataku akhirnya terbuka dan menampakkan iris biru yang terlihat bersinar. Dengan sekali usapan tangan, mataku sudah terasa segar dan siap untuk beraktifitas.

Dengan sekali gerakan, aku bangkit dari tidurku dan menguap kecil—menandakan bahwa aku masih sedikit mengantuk. Aku membuka jendela kamarku dengan lebar lalu menghirup udara pagi sebelum akhirnya berseru, "Selamat pagi dunia!"

Suara teriakan dari ibuku yang protes karena aku berisik di pagi hari terdengar dengan jelas dari dalam kamarku. Aku tertawa kecil dan menyisir rambut pirang pendekku asal-asalan menggunakan jari-jari tanganku lalu aku menatapi pantulan diriku dari cermin yang terpasang di dinding kamarku yang berwarnakan kuning. "_Perfect_," gumamku dan segera keluar dari kamarku—masih dengan piyama putihku yang bergambarkan bebek-bebek kecil.

Aku menuruni tangga secara perlahan lalu mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada seluruh keluargaku dan mendapat teguran dari ibuku, Kagamine Lily, karena aku masih belum mengganti bajuku. Aku hanya menyengir kecil dan langsung duduk di kursi dan mengambil sepotong roti yang berada di atas piring putih yang ditaruh di atas meja yang selalu digunakan olehku dan keluargaku untuk makan bersama.

Salam hangat! Namaku Rin, lengkapnya adalah Kagamine Rin. Hari ini adalah hari Senin—lebih tepatnya hari dimana aku menjadi kelas delapan untuk pertama kalinya di Hikari _gakuen_. Sekolahku adalah sekolah sederhana yang hanya memuat beberapa murid di dalamnya. Sebenarnya, aku ingin masuk ke dalam sekolah yang ternama dan populer, tapi apa daya? Kemampuan otakku yang hanya di batas garis rata-rata tidak akan cocok untuk menjadi murid di sekolah ternama.

Aku menghabiskan seluruh sarapanku sebelum akhirnya aku melesat dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu. Bolehkah aku bercerita kepada kalian sambil membersihkan badanku? Aku anggap tatapan itu sebagai kata 'ya'. Maaf sebelumnya aku tidak sopan bercerita sambil mandi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Oke, aku mulai bercerita. Aku adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Kagamine Lily, ibuku, dan Kagamine Leon, ayahku. Aku juga memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang masih menduduki bangku dua SD pada tahun ajaran baru ini, Kagamine Oliver, itulah namanya. Dia adalah satu-satunya adikku dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan aku akan melindunginya dari bahaya apapun agar dia tidak terluka seperti kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu yang mengakibatkan Oliver kehilangan sebelah matanya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan badanku, aku langsung berganti baju—di dalam kamar mandi tentunya—dengan menggunakan seragam musim panas sekolahku, yaitu _sailorfuku _dengan atasan berwarna putih dengan lengan pendek bergaris biru di ujung lengan dan untuk bawahannya adalah rok lima senti di atas lutut berwarna biru, lalu tidak lupa ada dasi yang sangat panjang namun diikat seperti pita sehingga terlihat pendek dengan warna merah mencoloknya.

Aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan melempar handukku ke sembarang arah sehingga mendapat teguran dari ibuku lagi karena sifatku yang tidak seperti perempuan pada umumnya. Aku meminta maaf kecil dan berlari menuju kamarku.

Setelah pintu kamarku tertutup, aku melihat jam dindingku yang berbentuk bulat dengan warna oranye dengan seksama. Jarum jam dindingku menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih delapan menit. Aku mengusap hidungku dan bekata, "_Fast cleaning time_!"

Satu menit merapihkan kasur, dua menit merapihkan penampilan, dan satu menit menyiapkan buku. Yosh, Rin, ini rekor terbaru! Aku tersenyum kecil melihat jam tangan yang sudah melingkar manis di tangan kiriku menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih dua belas menit.

Aku langsung berlari keluar dari kamar dengan tas coklat di tanganku dan mengambil empat buah jepit rambut berwarna putih dari dalam jaketku yang tergantung di dekat pintu depan rumahku dan memakainya di rambut sisi kanan dan sisi kiriku. Aku menatap sejenak pita berwarna putih yang biasanya aku pakai di atas kepalaku―sebagai telinga kelinciku―yang sedang duduk manis di sofa besar berwarna hitam di tengah-tengah ruangan lalu aku menggeleng kepalaku pelan. Tidak, aku harus terlihat lebih dewasa!

Aku menatap Oliver yang terlihat sibuk memakai sepatu sekolahnya dan tertawa geli. "Aku duluan, Oliver-ku!" ujarku seraya mengecup kening Oliver dengan lembut.

Setelah mengecup kening Oliver yang kecil, aku melangkah keluar rumah hingga sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku. "Kakak!" Aku menoleh dan melihat Oliver yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan tegap. "Aku sayang kakak!" ujar Oliver pelan namun terdengar oleh indra pendengaranku.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tanganku kepada adikku yang sangat manis itu. "Aku juga sayang padamu! Aku berangkat!" teriakku. Aku tertawa di dalam hati. Ternyata Oliver sangat manis hari ini!

Aku menggumamkan beberapa bait lirik dari sebuah lagu tentang cinta yang sedang nge-_trend_ di kalangan anak remaja. Aku mencoba menyesuaikan suara ketukan sepatuku dengan melodi lagu yang sedang aku gumamkan, ternyata susah juga! Bisa dibayangkan betapa susahnya seseorang untuk menjadi seorang _composer_ yang selalu menciptakan nada-nada lagu. Kalau aku menciptakan sebuah nada lagu, mungkin setelah satu bulan dibuat, nada itu baru selesai.

Pandanganku kini bertabrakan dengan kedua anak kecil―laki-laki dan juga perempuan―yang sedang bergandengan tangan seraya berlari dengan riangnya. Tawa kecilku meluncur melihat wajah sang gadis cilik terlihat sangat memerah dengan hebat saat sang lelaki menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti sambil kembali menggumamkan lagu cinta yang baru saja terputus. Langkahku terhenti untuk kedua kalinya saat aku merasakan dua lengan yang hangat memelukku dari belakang. Aku mengusap pelan leherku yang terasa dingin karena deru napas seseorang yang terasa terengah-engah.

"Lui?" tebakku seraya menyentuh pipi orang yang memelukku dari belakang dan mencubit pipi empuk itu pelan.

Sosok dibelakangku melepas pelukannya dan mendengus pelan. Aku membalikkan badanku dan terkekeh karena tebakanku yang benar. "Kenapa kamu bisa tau kalau itu aku?" tanya Lui.

Ah, biar aku kenalkan. Pemuda berambut kuning gelap yang berwajah seperti perempuan ini adalah Hibiki Lui, teman masa kecilku. Aku berkenalan padanya ketika aku masih menduduki bangku taman kanak-kanak. Aku sampai lupa bagaimana cara kita berkenalan dulu. Yang aku ingat hanyalah bahwa kita saat masih ingusan dan pipi kita sangat tebal, kita sering melakukan hal-hal yang memalukan untuk dilakukan seorang remaja seperti kita saat ini. Contohnya, tidur bersama, ganti baju bersama, bahkan mandi bersama.

Kalau tentang dimana ia sekolah, bisa dilihat dari seragamnya yang ia gunakan, yaitu seragam musim panas sekolahku, kemeja berwarna putih berlengan pendek dan ada simbol Hikari _gakuen _di saku yang terletak di dada kiri lalu dasi berwarna merah menyala di lehernya dan juga celana panjang berwarna biru tua.

"Kita sudah hampir delapan tahun bermain bersama, Lui," ujarku seraya mengacak-acak rambut Lui. Lui hanya mengembungkan pipinya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Lui mulai membuka bibirnya pelan untuk berbicara dan menutupnya seakan dia berpikir apakah dia akan mengeluarkan ucapannya itu. Lui kembali membuka bibirnya dan menatapku yang mulai berjalan beriringan dengannya. "Rin," panggilnya. "Apakah kau... Umm... Sudah punya pacar?" tanya Lui dengan wajah yang merona.

Aku menatap dengan bingung Lui. Tidak biasanya dia menanyakan tentang hubungan pribadiku. Ah, tapi saat kita SD dia yang paling khawatir jika aku memilih laki-laki yang salah. Apa sekarang juga dia khawatir, ya?

Aku kembali menatap trotoar yang akan aku tapaki. Ada banyak jejak sepatu orang yang tertinggal di sana. Aku mulai berpikir, sebenarnya kekhawatiran Lui menurutku terlalu berlebihan, tetapi ternyata Lui sangat memperhatikan aku agar aku tidak sedih jika memilih kekasih yang salah, ya?

"Tidak," jawabku. Aku dapat melihat wajah Lui yang terlihat senang atas jawabanku dari ujung mataku. "Apa kamu khawatir?" tanyaku.

Wajah Lui langsung memerah dalam sekejap. Digigitnya bibir bagian bawahnya. Dengan pelan, Lui mengangguk. Tawa kecilku keluar dengan cepat dari bibirku melihat wajah Lui yang tidak berubah semenjak dia masih kecil. Dia masih saja memiliki wajah _babyface_. Apakah dia sadar kalau wajahnya itu banyak digemari para perempuan di sekolah kita?

Kita kembali berjalan dalam keheningan. Setelah lima menit berjalan, derap langkah terdengar dari belakangku dan suara teriakkan menyusul. "Awas!"

"Eh?" Aku membalikkan badanku dan tampaklah siluet seseorang berlari ke arahku.

Bruk!

Tubuhku terdorong kebelakang dan aku terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Aku baru menyadari mengapa ibu melarangku untuk menjadi seorang model, ternyata terjatuh saja aku tidak bisa dengan anggun—tidak seperti model yang terjatuh dengan anggun.

"Ma—maafkan aku! Aku sedang terburu-buru. Ah, kamu murid Hikari _gakuen_, 'kan? Kalau kamu terluka karenaku, datang saja ke kelas Kagami Len. Aku belum tahu aku menduduki kelas delapan berapa, jadi kalau kamu ingin meminta tanggung jawab atas lukamu, cari saja kelasku. Aku duluan!" ucap orang yang menabraku tanpa berhenti sedetik saja untuk berbicara. Dia langsung pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan aku yang masih terjatuh dengan kebingungan.

"Er, ya?" ucapku dengan sangat pelan, atau bisa kalian sebut aku sedang menggumam. Kedua mata biru lautku terpaku melihat gelang dari kain berwarna kuning terang yang biasanya digunakan oleh anak basket—yang entah apa itu namanya—tergeletak dengan indahnya di depanku.

Aku mengambil gelang itu dan membaca inisial yang terukir di gelang itu, KL. Kagami Len, ya? Tunggu, Kagami Len? Dia 'kan laki-laki yang sering dibicarakan oleh anak perempuan di kelasku saat aku kelas tujuh! Kagami Len terkenal dengan sifatnya yang dingin kepada perempuan, dan juga dia terkenal karena dia adalah 'kartu as' di klub basket dan dia juga merupakan wakil ketua OSIS.

"Rin, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Lui seraya membantuku berdiri.

Lamunanku langsung buyar dan aku berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk rokku yang kotor. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Aku juga menepuk gelang kain yang masih aku tidak ketahui apa namanya itu.

"Ng? _Handband_ milik siapa?" tanya Lui seraya menunjuk gelang yang aku genggam. _Handband_? Itu namanya, toh.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. Aku memang tidak mengetahui ini milik siapa, kok! Mungkin ini milik Kagami Len, tapi mungkin ini juga bukan miliknya. Aku memakai gelang yang dinamai _handband_ itu ditangan kiriku dan mengajak Lui kembali berjalan menuju sekolah.

Tik tik tik.

Entah sejak kapan, bunyi detik jam tangan berwarna oranye milikku berdetik dengan keras. Aku memperhatikan jam tanganku dengan seksama, memastikan bahwa jam pemberian Oliver ini tidak rusak sama sekali.

Suara murid-murid yang keras mengalihkan perhatianku ke depan. Sebuah bangunan atau bisa dibilang Hikari _gakuen_ memenuhi pandanganku. Ada beberapa murid-murid yang masih memakai pakaian SD mereka karena belum mendapatkan baju seragam, dan ada sebagian orang-orang berseragam sekolahku.

Kini pandanganku teralih kepada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang dan sekali-kali berbicara kepada murid-murid yang terlihat seperti murid baru. Kagami Len.

Kakiku yang tadinya akan membawaku menghampiri pemuda itu—untuk menanyakan tentang _handband_ yang aku temukan—terhenti ketika melihat keringat yang mengalir di keningnya karena pusing mengurusi adik kelas yang banyak bertanya kepadanya.

Mungkin aku akan bertanya padanya lain kali. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya tambah pusing lagi.

.

Suara ketukan pulpen pada meja memenuhi ruangan kelas. Aku ikut mengetukkan pulpenku kepada meja seolah aku bingung dengan soal yang diberikan oleh guru matematikaku.

Kutopangkan daguku dan kupalingkan wajahku untuk melihat ke luar jendela. Ada banyak murid-murid baru yang terlihat sedang mengikuti acara MOS. Di bawah sana terlihat ada Kagami Len yang sedang menunjukkan berbagai ruangan di sekolah kita. Kasihan dia, daripada mendengarkan penjelasan yang diberikannya, lebih banyak anak perempuan yang larut dalam pesonanya.

"Psst, Rin!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan menatap pemuda berambut pirang dengan empat jepit berwarna putih pemberianku yang duduk di sebelah kananku. Aku memberinya jepit hanya karena saat kita kelas tujuh, dia sering mengeluh karena poninya menghalangi penglihatannya. Dan karena kebetulan aku membawa banyak jepit, aku memberinya beberapa. Aku tidak menyangka dia masih menggunakannya sampai sekarang.

Kamine Rinto, itu namanya. Dia teman sekelasku pada saat kita masih menduduki kelas tujuh. Entah Tuhan dendam apa kepadaku sehingga aku sekelas lagi dengan si aneh Rinto ini.

Mataku terus menatapnya dengan tajam karena dia mengganggu dunia sepiku. Dia hanya bergidik ngeri dan mempraktekkan gerakan seakan dia sedang memakai penghapus di udara. Aku mendengus pelan. Kalau ingin meminjam penghapus, apa susahnya berbicara, sih?

Aku melemparinya penghapus berbentuk bebek kepadanya dan penghapusku mendarat dengan mulus di kepala kuning miliknya itu. Rinto hanya mengelus pelan kepalanya dan menghapus beberapa kotretan di bukunya lalu melemparnya pelan ke mejaku.

Kembali kutatap seluruh murid di kelas baruku, delapan dua. Ternyata kelas ini sepi juga. Hanya beberapa orang yang aku kenal di kelas ini. Kasihan Lui yang tadi baru saja mengeluh karena tidak satu kelas denganku melainkan kelas yang berbeda, delapan tiga.

Aku menatapi buku tugas matematikaku yang sudah terisi dengan lengkap seluruh soal yang disuruh dikerjakan oleh guruku. Begini-begini aku anak rajin loh. Hehe.

Aku membersihkan beberapa bekas hapusan yang menempel di _handband_ yang terpasang di pergelangan tanganku. Ah, aku jadi ingat, aku harus memikirkan cara agar aku bisa menanyakan _handband_ ini kepada Kagami Len. Um, kalau tidak salah dia menduduki kelas delapan satu, kelas yang berisikan anak-anak pintar, setahuku. Pantas saja dia bisa sangat populer. Dia sepertinya bisa segalanya.

Pluk.

Aku berdecak kecil ketika selembar kertas yang sudah diremas jatuh di mejaku. Aku melototi Rinto yang mencari mati kepadaku. Hei, aku tidak mau guruku mengetahui kalau di bangku paling belakang—bangkuku—sedang bersurat-suratan.

_Hei, sedang apa?_

Begitulah isi surat yang aku terima. Aku menggoreskan pensil milikku kepada selembar kertas yang sudah banyak lipatannya. Setelah selesai menulis, aku lempar surat itu dengan kasar kepada Rinto. Rinto langsung terlihat semangat dan membuka suratku. Aku tertawa kecil, dasar anak kecil.

_Aku sedang memikirkan cara untuk memanggang badanmu, jangan ganggu aku!_

Rinto tertawa tanpa suara dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dan berkata _peace_ tanpa suara. Aku tersenyum kecil dan kembali melihat keluar. Di luar jendela ada Lui yang sedang melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Tunggu, bagaimana bisa dia keluar? Padahal bel sekolah 'kan belum berbun—

Teng teng teng.

Aku segera merapihkan buku-buku milikku yang berserakan di meja dan duduk kembali di bangkuku saat guru matematikaku mengumumkan bahwa hari ini kita pulang cepat karena semua guru akan mengadakan rapat khusus. Semua murid bersorak riang seraya memukul meja dengan tangan mereka hingga kelas ini terasa sangat ribut.

**Sepulang Sekolah.**

Membalikkan lembaran novel, aku menunggu Lui yang sedang mengikuti latihan klub badmintonnya. Sebenarnya sih tadi Rinto menemaniku untuk menunggu Lui, tapi ternyata klub sepak bola juga mengadakan latihan sehingga Rinto terpaksa meninggakan kelas ini.

Aku menutup novel milikku dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelasku yang sangat sepi ini. Kutinggalkan tasku di dalam kelas dan kulangkahkan kakiku mengelilingi koridor sekolah. Meskipun sudah satu tahun bersekolah di sini, aku baru mengetahui kalau ternyata sekolahku sangatlah besar! Meskipun ini sekolah sederhana, ternyata sekolahku tidak kecil juga. Ahaha, bodohnya kamu Rin, baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"_Nice shoot_, Len!"

Pandanganku terfokus kearah sumber suara, yaitu lapangan basket. Di sana ada klub basket yang sedang mengadakan latihan. Dan baru saja Len memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat latihan basket sambil menunggu Lui. Tanpa aku sadari, aku tersenyum kecil melihat Len yang begitu semangatnya memantulkan bola berwarna oranye yang ada di genggamannya. Dengan lincah, dia menghindari teman-temannya yang mencoba untuk menghalanginya dan kembali memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Secara reflek, aku bertepuk tangan dengan keras sehingga Len terkejut dan melihatku. "_Time_!" teriaknya dan mulai menghampiriku. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan suara tepukan tanganku sendiri dan aku mencoba untuk kabur dari tempatku sebelum sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku. "Hei!"

"Gyaa!" teriakku dengan keras.

"H—hei! Tenang! Aku manusia, bukan hantu!" Aku membalikkan badanku dan menemukan Kagami Len yang berdiri tepat di depanku.

"A—ada perlu apa?" tanyaku.

Len terlihat memperhatikanku dari atas hingga bawah secara seksama. "Apakah kamu terluka karena kejadian tadi pagi?" tanya Len dengan khawatir. Aku menggeleng dengan mantap. "Ah, syukurlah." Aku mengulum senyumku dan memperhatikan Kagami Len yang terlihat sangat lelah. Bahkan baju yang dipakainya untuk latihan saja terlihat basah kuyup karena keringat. Ah, hampir saja lupa!

"A―apa_ handband_ ini milikmu?" tanyaku seraya mengulur tangan kiriku.

Len sedikit terkejut melihat _handband_ di tanganku ini dan menyentuh pergelangan tanganku. "Ah, kamu benar! Dimana kamu menemukannya?" tanya Len kepadaku.

Aku menghela napas lega. Untung saja aku sudah menemukan pemiliknya. "Saat kita bertabrakan,_ handband _ini terjatuh. Aku tidak menyangka kelau ini benar-benar milikmu."

Len tersenyum kecil. Aku tersentak. Padahal menurut teman-temanku, senyuman Len sangatlah mahal. Tapi nyatanya, tidak mahal, tuh! Len mengangkat tangan kirinya yang dibaluti oleh _handband_ dengan desain mirip dengan yang ada di pergelangan tanganku yang terlihat baru dibeli. "Sayang sekali, kamu telat memberikannya padaku. Aku kira _handband _itu sudah hilang, jadi aku membeli yang baru." Aku hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Len. "Kalau kamu mau, _handband _itu akan kuberikan padamu."

Aku tersentak. Aku menatap Len dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya Len mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar bisa memilikinya. Aku hanya menerimanya meskipun inisial yang ada di _handband _yang sudah berada di pergelangan tanganku berbeda dengan inisialku.

"Ah, hampir lupa, siapa namamu?" tanya Len seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Aku menjabat tangan kanannya dengan tangan kananku lalu menjawab, "Rin, Kagamine Rin!"

Len tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu aku panggil kamu Rin. Kamu bisa memanggilku dengan nama kecilku." Aku hanya mengangguk hingga akhirnya Len dipanggil oleh teman-temannya. "Sampai jumpa!" ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas untuk menunggu.

"Rin!" Aku membalikkan badanku. Di depanku terdapat Lui yang berlari seraya membawa raketnya. "Maaf! Seniorku bilang, latihan hari ini akan sangat lama. Jadi kamu bisa pulang duluan. Sekali lagi, maaf!" Lui mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memandangku dengan berkaca-kaca. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang pendek dan kembali berjalan setelah Lui pergi ke lapangan badminton dengan tergesa-gesa.

Aku kembali ke kelasku dan kembali membaca novel tentang persahabatan yang dipinjamkan oleh temanku, Hatsune Miku. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka membaca novel, hanya saja alur cerita persahabatan ini menarik perhatianku. Meskipun tetap saja, aku tidak menyukai novel. Lebih baik membaca komik, karena komik ada gambarnya, jadi tidak terlau bosan untuk dibaca.

Klek.

"Ah, Rin, kamu belum pulang?"

Aku menengok. Rinto berdiri di depan pintu seraya membawa tas kecil berisikan sepatu olahraganya. Aku mengangguk kecil dan kembali membaca bukuku. Rinto berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di bangkunya. Kedua iris birunya terus menatap gerak-gerikku hingga aku merasa sedikit risih.

Aku membalas menatap mata Rinto dengan tajam hingga Rinto memalingkan mukanya. Entah karena apa. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menarik kembali kepalaku dan melanjutkan membaca novel pinjaman Miku ini agar aku bisa mengembalikan kepadanya tepat waktu.

"Hei, Rin," panggil Rinto kepadaku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan menatap Rinto dengan tajam karena Rinto sudah mengganggu saat-saat tenangku yang sangat berharga dan langka.

Rinto yang sedang diperhatikan dengan tajam hanya menggaruk-garuk lehernya dan kembali berbicara, "Er, tadi saat aku akan kembali ke sini, aku melihat kau sedang berbicara dengan Kagami Len. Apa kalian saling kenal?" Aku mengangguk. "Dia pacarmu?" Kali ini aku menggeleng dengan kencang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berpacaran dengannya? Kenalan saja baru satu jam yang lalu!" balasku ketus.

Rinto tersenyum kecil lalu menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Haah? Kenapa kau malah bersyukur?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

Rinto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya memalingkan mukanya. "Bu―bukan apa- apa! Kau salah dengar saja!" Aku mengangkat kedua bahu dan memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam tas selempang berwarna kuning milikku dan langsung keluar dari kelas lalu pulang bersama dengan Rinto di belakangku.

.

Rinto memandangi punggung di hadapannya dan bergumam kecil, "Dia memang menarik," ujarnya dengan sangat pelan.

Sementara itu di lapangan bulu tangkis ada Lui yang sedang berlatih dengan semangat sehingga teman-teman klubnya kebingungan melihatnya. "Yosh, kalau aku bisa memenangkan suatu pertandingan, pasti Rin akan kagum denganku!" teriaknya dengan sangat keras hingga teman-temannya makin kebingungan.

Berbeda dengan keadaan di lapangan basket. Di sana terdapat Kagami Len yang sedang menyeka keringatnya dan menatap _handband_nya yang baru ia beli. "Kagamine Rin, ya?" gumamnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

Hanya dalam beberapa jam dalam satu hari, benih-benih cinta segitiga akan segera tumbuh setelah berkali-kali disiram dengan rasa kasih sayang. Dan dengan satu hari di dalam sekolah itulah, cerita cinta ini dimulai. Cinta yang mungkin berbelit-belit dan membingungkan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uapaaa?!" teriakku dengan sangat keras seraya menatap tajam pemuda berwajah perempuan di hadapanku sekarang ini. Iris biru lautku mencari kebohongan yang mungkin akan terlihat di bola mata pemuda itu. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menemukan kebohongan itu. "Kau bercanda 'kan, Lui?"

Lui menatapku dengan wajahnya yang sedikit terlihat memerah entah karena malu, gugup, atau kepanasan. Tapi tidak mungkin dia kepanasan, karena sekarang masih bisa dibilang pagi karena jam istirahat pertama di sekolahku jam sepuluh, jadi masih bisa dibilang pagi hari.

Aku menyeruput jus stroberi yang baru saja aku pesan di kantin sekolahku. Aku menyeruput jus terebut hingga mulutku tidak terasa kering lagi. Lui mengangguk pelan setelah memastikan bahwa di sekitar kita tidak ada orang lain yang mungkin akan mencuri dengar percakapan kita.

"Terus, terus? Kamu bilang apa ke dia?" tanyaku dengan penasaran seraya menyantap roti berisi selai coklat yang aku bawa dari rumahku.

"Um." Lui terihat menjilat bibir bawahnya dan menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya. "Aku langsung kabur."

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menggebrak meja. "Kau langsung apaaa?!" Aku kembali duduk di bangkuku ketika beberapa orang di dalam kantin sekolahku mentapku dengan terheran-heran. "Lui, kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu!" teriakku.

Lui memanyunkan bibirnya dan menjawab ucapanku dengan kesal. "Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Lui seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Aku memijat keningku dengan pelan dan menunjuk Lui menggunakan jari telunjuk kananku lalu mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menatap Lui dengan pandangan yang meremehkan karena Lui ternyata sangat tidak peka dan lemot. "Tentu saja kau menerima pernyataan cinta Suzune Ring!"

**Memilih**

**By: **Lixryth Rizumu

-Ternyata memilih itu sangat susah-

**Vocaloid ****© Yamaha Corp**

**Words: **3123 (Story Only)

**Pair: **Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Warning: **OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, sudut pandang orang pertama.

Entah mengapa, saat ini sudah ada gosip tentang Lui yang sampai di kelasku. Ternyata Lui memang terkenal sampai-sampai ada gosip tentang dirinya. Jujur saja, aku iri dengannya yang selalu digosipi oleh banyak anak-anak perempuan di sekolah.

Saat pertama kali aku melangkahkan kaki kananku untuk memasuki ruangan kelasku, yang aku dengar adalah nama Lui yang disebut oleh salah seorang anak perempuan di kelasku. Sebelum memasuki kelas, aku menguping di balik pintu kelas dan mendapatkan gosip yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah tentang Suzune Ring, yang telah menyatakan cintanya kepada Lui.

Suzune Ring, adalah wanita berambut panjang dengan kedua bola mata yang menenangkan. Sifatnya yang sangat lembut dan juga feminim membuat Ring disukai banyak orang, laki-laki maupun perempuan. Ring bisa dibilang lumayan populer, tetapi tidak sepopuler Lui. Dan menyatakan perasaan kepada Lui yang pemalu merupakan hal yang berani untuk dilakukan. Mengapa? Karena semua orang berpikir bahwa saking pemalunya Lui, mungkin dia bisa saja pingsan ketika ada yang mengungkapkan cinta kepadanya. Dan dugaan kebanyakan orang itu salah, karena meskipun Lui pemalu, dia tidak akan pingsan hanya karena pernyataan cinta.

Pernyataan cinta dari Suzune Ring bisa dibilang menggantung. Karena, sampai saat ini Lui sama sekali belum memberikan jawabannya kepada Ring yang sudah menyatakan cintanya dua hari yang lalu setelah pulang sekolah. Banyak sekali perempuan di sekolah yang penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Lui kepada Ring meskipun itu sama sekali bukan urusan mereka.

Kalau aku sih, cuek-cuek saja. Karena kalau Lui menerima pernyataan tersebut ataupun tidak menerimanya, semuanya pasti akan biasa saja dan tidak akan berubah.

Aku duduk di bangku dan mengambil ponselku dan memainkan permainan yang ada di dalam ponselku tersebut. Saking keasyikan memainkan ponselku, aku tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Rinto berada di sebelahku dengan senyum jailnya yang terpampang di wajahnya. Hingga berapa detik kemudian, aku bisa merasakan hembusan napas di sekitar telinga kananku yang tentu saja dapat membuat bulu kudukku berdiri dan aku merasa sangat geli sampai aku berteriak dengan keras.

"UGYAAA!" teriakku.

Seluruh teman di kelasku sontak melihatku dan memasang wajah terganggu. Aku hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk belakang leherku dan menatap tajam Rinto.

"Maaf, maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan sekaget itu," ujar Rinto seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Aku menghela napas panjang dan kembali memainkan ponselku. "Sedang main apa, sih? Serius amat."

Aku menengokkan kepalaku dan menjulurkan lidahku. "Bwee!"

Rinto menggaruk puncak kepalanya. "Hei, hei, bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf kepadamu? Kenapa kau masih saja marah?" tanya Rinto.

Aku tersenyum licik dan menaruh ponselku ke dalam tas milikku dan menatap Rinto. "Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mau mentraktirku es krim saat jam istirahat nanti," ucapku.

**Jam Istirahat.**

"Terima kasih, Rinto. Dengan ini, aku memaafkanmu!" ucapku sambil menjilat es krim rasa vanilla yang baru saja diberikan oleh Rinto kepadaku. Rasa es krim ini memang sangat enak, maka dari itu aku meminta Rinto untuk membelikannya karena harga es krim ini bisa dibilang mahal di kalangan anak sekolahan sepertiku ini.

"Ya, sama-sama. Kau telah berhasil menguras dompetku," balas Rinto sambil menatap dompetnya yang malang.

Aku hanya tertawa senang seraya menjilat es krim kesukaanku ini. Pada jam istirahat pertama ini suasana kantin sekolah terlihat sangat ramai dengan pengunjung. Aku melihat para pengunjung kantin satu persatu dan pandanganku tertuju kepada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin seraya membaca sebuah buku tebal.

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu cepat-cepat menghabiskan es krimku dan menyapa pemuda itu. "Hai, Len," sapaku seraya melambaikan tanganku dengan nada yang sok kenal dan sok dekat. Karena menurut ibuku, cara mendapatkan teman dengan cepat hanya bisa menggunakan cara itu. Meskipun aku tidak ingin menyetujui perkataan ibuku iu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau mencoba, 'kan?

Pemuda yang aku panggil Len itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk singkat tanpa tersenyum sedikitpun. Aku menghampiri Len bersama Rinto yang masih mengikutiku dibelakang. "Sedang baca apa?" tanyaku setelah aku sampai di bangku Len.

"Buku pelajaran," jawab Len dengan singkat dan terdengar agak sinis.

Aku mendengus kecil. "Hee, dingin sekali, ya," ledekku.

Len mengangkat kepalanya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Ah, maaf, sifat burukku ini terkadang sering muncul." Len menghela napasnya pelan dan tersenyum kecil sehingga ada beberapa perempuan yang terkaget-kaget karena pertama kalinya melihat senyuman dari seorang Kagami Len. "Hai, Rin," sapa Len.

Aku tersenyum puas dan menepuk puncak kepala Len. "Nah, gitu dong! Kalau setiap hari kamu seperti ini, pasti tidak akan ada yang menyebutmu sinis atau semacamnya."

Len menundukkan kepalanya dan membenarkan posisi kacamata yang―entah sejak kapan―berengger dengan manis di hidungnya. Len menatapku dengan sebal sebelum pada akhirnya pandangannya tertuju kepada pergelangan tanganku. "Kau memakai _handband_ dariku?" tanya Len.

Aku menarik tanganku dari kepala Len dan mengusap-usap pergelangan tanganku yang terselimuti dengan _handband_ pemberian dari Len. Aku menggaruk-garuk pipiku dengan gugup karena beberapa pasang mata yang berkilatkan rasa iri kini terfokus kepada pergelangan tanganku. Aku sampai lupa, kalau lawan bicara yang berada di hadapanku sekarang ini adalah idola bagi beberapa perempuan di sekolah ini.

Aku mengangguk singkat sehingga sudut bibir Len terangkat hingga menjadi sebuah senyuman kecil. Len menopang dagunya memperhatikanku yang sedang memalingkan wajahku darinya dan Len langsung tersadar bahwa aku datang dengan Rinto. "Ah, kau bersama temanmu?" tanya Len.

Aku tersentak dan menggaruk-garuk pipiku. "Ah, aku lupa. Perkenalkan, ini Rinto, teman sekelasku. Rinto, ini Len, temanku," ujarku dan mereka berdua terlihat saling melempar senyum dan bersalaman sehingga ada beberapa perempuan yang menjerit dengan pelan. Aku baru tersadar, kalau ternyata Rinto juga termasuk lelaki yang populer di kalangan perempuan di sekolah.

Teng teng teng.

"Belnya sudah bunyi! Kalau begitu, aku duluan, Rin, Rinto!" ucap Len seraya membereskan buku-bukunya dan pergi meninggalkan kita berdua yang juga akan kembali ke kelas kita.

Selagi di jalan menuju kelas kita, sama sekali tidak ada perbincangan antara aku dan Rinto. Kami hanya sibuk menatapi murid-murid yang berlalu lalang menuju kelas mereka. Tidak biasanya Rinto diam tanpa kata-kata. Biasanya, maupun sedang di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah, dia tidak bisa berhenti berbicara sehingga aku sedikit kesal kepadanya. Tapi kali ini dia tidak mengucapkan satu kata sekalipun.

"Rinto?" ujarku. Rinto hanya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapku. "Err, apa kau marah karena aku memintamu membelikan es krim?" tanyaku.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan bingung. "Tidak. Aku tidak marah." Rinto menghela napas panjang. "Mungkin aku cemburu."

"Cemburu? Cemburu untuk apa?" tanyaku.

Rinto tertawa kecil dan mencubit hidungku dengan keras sehingga aku meringis pelan. Oh tidak, hidungku yang sudah susah-susah aku rawat agar mancung kini menjadi merah seperti hidung rusa. "Itu rahasia, Gadis Kecil," ujar Rinto seraya tersenyum sehingga aku bisa melihat giginya dengan jelas dan melangkah lebih cepat sehingga aku tertinggal di belakang.

Aku menyentuh hidungku dengan pelan dan menyentuh kedua pipiku yang terasa hangat. "Aaah! Pipiku panas! Apa yang terjadi?!" teriakku seraya duduk berlutut di koridor sekolahku. Aku menghembuskan napasku ke atas sehingga poniku berterbangan mengikuti angin yang keluar dari bibirku. "Aku baru sadar, kalau Rinto tampan," bisikku kepada diriku sendiri dan menepuk kedua pipiku dengan keras dan kembali berjalan ke kelas.

**Pulang sekolah.**

"Hei, Rin, kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat merah?" tanya Lui saat kita berjalan bersama untuk pulang ke rumah.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menarik napas pelan lalu mengambil beberapa helai rambut lalu menaruhnya di belakang telingaku. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja hari ini terasa sangat panas."

Lui menggaruk-garuk pipinya pelan dan terlihat meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Um, Rin, bagaimana kalau kita kencan?" Aku membelalakkan mataku dan memperhatikan Lui dengan terkejut. "Ma―maksudku bukan kencan yang seperti itu, ta―tapi maksudku aku akan mentraktirmu makan atau semacamnya," ujar Lui dengan tergagap-gagap.

Senyumku merekah dan aku menarik tangan Lui dengan semangat. Lui tidak memberontak dan diam dengan tersipu-sipu. Sepertinya Lui sedang senang sampai mau mentraktir begini. Tapi biar sajalah, yang penting aku bisa makan gratis! Hehehe.

Sekarang ini, sebuah café sederhana ada di hadapanku dan aku terkagum-kagum melihat suasana café yang sederhana tapi mewah tersebut. Aku jadi curiga kepada Lui yang terlihat santai saja dan memasuki café tersebut seraya menarik tanganku dan membawaku menuju salah satu meja yang kosong. Memangnya Lui mempunyai uang untuk membayar makananku dan dia nanti? Itulah pertanyaan yang menghinggapi pikiranku saat ini.

Aku meneguk dengan pelan teh hangat yang telah dipesankan Lui untukku. Samar-samar, aku bisa melihat senyuman tipis di bibir Lui yang saat ini sedang menghangatkan tangannya melalui teh hangat yang dipesan untuknya. Entah mengapa, senyuman Lui saat ini makin membuat Lui terlihat seperti seorang perempuan. Sepertinya aku tidak akan kuat jika terus-terusan melihat senyuman cantik tersebut.

Bulu kudukku semakin merinding ketika ada beberapa pemua yang tersenyum mesum sambil menatap Lui yag masih saja tersenyum dengan beberapa garis merah di pipinya yang bulat itu. "Err, Lui? Bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum?" ujarku pelan.

Lui terlihat memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya ada apa, Rin?"

Kugaruk-garuk punggung leherku yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. "Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu," jawabku jujur. Lui menutup bibirnya rapat dan mengangguk pelan.

Berjam-jam waktu sudah aku dan Lui habiskan di dalam tempat bersantai ini. Selama kita berada di dalam bangunan indah ini, kita hanya berbagi cerita saja seraya tertawa-tawa sehingga kita lupa dengan waktu. Kini, aku sedang menatap jam di pergelangan tanganku dengan risih. Sesekali aku berdecak dan menatap langit yang gelap. Ya, baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu, hujan memandikan bumi dan sialnya, aku dan Lui sama sekali tidak membawa payung maupun jas hujan.

"Oh ayolah, cepat berakhir, hujan sialan!" umpatku dengan lumayan keras.

"Tenanglah, Rin. Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu kemari. Kalau saja aku tidak mengajakmu, mungkin kita tidak akan menunggu lama seperti ini," ujar Lui seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi, kelakuannya seperti anak perempuan. Aku hanya terdiam dan mencoba untuk bersabar menunggu hujan reda.

Kuketuk-ketukkan ujung sepatuku kepada jalan di depan café tempatku berteduh. Hujan yang aku kira akan semakin menipis, kini terus-terusan menebal dan tidak berhenti. Aku menghela napas pelan sehingga ada beberapa bulir-bulir awan yang keluar dari bibir tipisku. Kurapatkan jaket yang baru saja aku pakai ketika hujan mulai turun. Aku menatap Lui, wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik karena hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Di dalam hati aku tertawa kecil. Ternyata dia sangat merasa bersalah, ya?

"Lui?" Aku tersentak dan menolehkan kepalaku ketika suara seorang perempuan yang terdengar sangat lembut menghampiri gendang telingaku. Suzune Ring kini sedang berdiri di dekatku dan juga Lui dengan payung berwarna biru yang dipegangnya. Dia terlihat memandang kita berdua dari atas hingga bawah dan juga melihat tempat kita sedang berdiri. "Um, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Lui menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Ah, kita sedang menunggu hujan reda. Ahaha," jawab Lui singkat.

Ring menatap payung miliknya sekilas dan membuka mulutnya. "Aku bisa berbagi payung dengan.. salah satu di antara kalian." Ring membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf. Hanya ini payung yang aku bawa hari ini."

"Kalau begitu Lui saja yang pakai," ujarku cepat. Yah, begini-begini aku ingin membantu Ring dalam masalah pendekatannya kepada Lui. Lui sedikit terkejut dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang aneh. "Aku akan menelepon Rinto untuk menjemputku," ujarku seraya mengambil ponselku dan mengetikkan seuntai kata-kata di dalamnya dan mengirimnya kepada Rinto.

"Ta―tapi Rin―"

Aku menghela napas panjang dan mendorong Lui ke arah Ring. "Sudahlah. Lagipula kasihan Ring. Disaat hujan seperti ini dia harus pulang sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani. Jadi, sebagai pria yang bijaksana, antar dia, oke?" ujarku.

Aku melambaikan tanganku dan dibalas oleh Ring yang wajahnya memerah dan juga Lui yang masih menatapku dengan ragu-ragu. Setelah mereka sedikit jauh dariku, aku bisa mendengar mereka mulai berbicara dan mereka sangat terlihat akrab. Tanpa sadar, senyumku berkembang dengan sendirinya ketika melihat kedua insan tersebut.

Lima menit kemudian, sebuah motor berwarna hitam pekat berhenti tepat di depanku dan sang pengendara tersebut melepas helmnya dan menatapku khawatir. Dia Rinto. "Rin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan? Apa kau―"

"Berhenti bertanya, Bodoh. Antar saja aku ke rumahku," ucapku seraya memakai jas hujan yang diberikan oleh Rinto serta menaiki motor milik Rinto. Rinto masih saja terdiam dan menunggu jawabanku hingga aku mencubit pinggangnya. "Cepat jalan. Aku kedinginan." Dan Rinto kembali memakai helmnya dan menjalankan motornya dengan cepat setelah aku memeluk dirinya dengan erat agar aku tidak terjungkal jatuh.

Sesekali aku menghela napas panjang di balik punggung Rinto yang lebar. Sebenarnya aku sadar kalau sesekali Rinto melirikku dengan khawatir dari kaca spionnya, tetapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Entah mengapa, sedari tadi aku terus memikirkan Lui yang terlihat sangat cocok dengan Ring di mataku. Melihat mereka berdua terlihat dekat seperti itu, membuat hatiku sedikit bergetar. Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Sudah sampai, Rin," ujar Rinto membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku melihat sekelilingku, ternyata Rinto sudah memarkirkan motornya di depan rumahku yang―entah sejak kapan―sudah diketahuinya. Kulepaskan pelukanku terhadap Rinto dan aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya dan juga mengembalikan helm dan juga jas hujan miliknya. Aku baru tersadar, ternyata hujan sudah berhenti turun.

"Hei, Rin." Aku menatap Rinto. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di depan tempat makan tadi?" tanya Rinto.

"Ah, aku tadi sedang makan berdua dengan Lui. Tapi tiba-tiba ada pacar Lui yang datang, dan mereka pulang berdua. Jadilah aku sendiri di sana dan memanggilmu untuk menjemputku," jawabku panjang.

Rinto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Pfft. Bwahaha! Bagaimana bisa kau ditinggalkan seperti itu?" Aku mengembungkan kedua pipiku. Rinto terlihat melipat kedua tangannya di atas stir motornya dan menatapku lurus. "Tapi Rin… aku ingin tanya. Kenapa yang kau panggil untuk menjemputmu adalah aku?" tanya Rinto kepadaku.

Pandanganku seketika buram dan wajahku terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Kuperhatikan wajah Rinto yang tersenyum lembut kepadaku dengan kepalanya yang ditaruh di atas kedua tangannya yang dilipat. Sekejap kemudian, aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku yang terasa lebih cepat dan tidak beraturan.

"I―itu bukan urusanmu!" jawabku ketus seraya memalingkan wajahku. Aku dapat mendengar suara tertawa Rinto yang sedikit tertahankan.

Rinto memakai kembali helmnya dan menyalakan mesin motornya. "Oh ya, tadi aku bertemu dengan Kagami Len, dan dia meminta nomor ponselmu. Jadi aku beri saja padanya nomor ponselmu." Rinto tersenyum kecil dan menyamankan posisi duduknya di motor. "Selamat sore, Putri," ujar Rinto dan motornya langsung melaju dengan kencang menjauhiku.

Aku berdecak kecil dan membuka pagar rumahku. "Ck, apa maksudnya dengan Putri?" gumamku dengan kesal seraya memasuki rumah.

"Kakak!" sapa Oliver kepadaku seraya memelukku dari belakang setelah aku menutup pintu. Kuputar badanku dan memeluk Oliver dengan erat lalu menggelitiki badannya. "Ahahaha! Geli kak! Gyahaha!"

Aku melepas pelukanku dan menggendong Oliver menuju sofa di ruang keluargaku. "Hei, Oliver, sekarang umurmu berapa?" tanyaku lembut. Oliver terlihat menghitung dan memperlihatkan seluruh permukaan telapak tangan kirinya dan menaruh dua jari tangan kanannya di depan telapak tangan kanannya. "Hee. Tujuh, ya?" Aku menaruh Oliver di atas sofa dan ikut mendudukkan diriku di atas sofa.

Drrt. Drrt. Drrt. Drrt.

"Ck, siapa yang seenaknya menelepon di saat istirahatku?" tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri dan mengambil ponselku yang aku letakkan di saku rok sekolahku lalu menatap layarnya sejenak dan aku mulai bingung karena telepon tersebut dari orang yang aku tidak kenal. Kutekan tombol yang berwarna hijau dan mendekatkan layarnya ke telingaku. "Ya, ada apa?" ujarku.

"_Halo? Apa ini dengan Kagamine Rin?" _tanya orang di seberang teleponku.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku kembali saat menyadari bahwa panggilan tersebut dari seorang pemuda yang entah siapa dia.

"_Ah, Rin! Ini aku, Len. Aku mau minta bantuanmu,"_

Kedua mataku terbelalak. "Len?" Oliver yang menatapku dengan penasaran menempelkan telinga kirinya di ponselku agar bisa mendengar perbincangan Len denganku. "Minta bantuan apa?" tanyaku langsung.

Suara Len terlihat gelisah dan dirinya mulai berbicara lagi. "_Begini, sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikan kamu sebagai _manager_ di klub basket. Karena satu-satunya perempuan yang aku kenal yang tidak mempunyai kegiatan tambahan di sekolah hanya kamu saja."_

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Apa tidak bisa mencari orang yang lain?" tanyaku.

"_Kurasa tidak, Rin. Kau bisa, 'kan?_" tanya Len yang menurutku sangat memaksa.

Kuputarkan kedua bola amta biru lautku dan kutatap Oliver dengan pandangan meminta saran kepadanya. Oliber yang kelihatannya tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dasar anak kecil.

"Aku akan mencobanya. Tapi hanya mencoba. Kau dengar itu? Hanya mencoba!" ujarku dengan keras dan mengakhiri panggilan tersebut lalu kembali menatap Oliver yang entah mengapa sedang tersenyum lebar sehingga matanya yang tidak diperban olehnya terlihat sangat sipit dan aku tidak dapat melihat bola matanya dengan jelas.

"Itu pacarmu, Kak?"

Kedua bola mataku terbelalak. "Oliver? Sejak kapan kau belajar mengatakan hal yang berhubungan dengan romansa seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan memberi tatapan mencurigakan kepada adikku tersebut. Oliver hanya kembali tersenyum seraya tertawa kecil.

"Ibu bilang, kalau Kakak sudah mulai bertelepon dengan laki-laki selain Kak Lui, itu berarti orang yang ditelepon Kakak adalah pacar Kakak," jawab Oliver dengan ringan seakan tidak mengetahui maksud dari perkataan ibuku yang diucapkannya kepadanya.

Wajah Oliver saat ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan sampai-sampai aku ingin memeluknya hingga pecah. Aku menggerakkan tangan kananku dan mengusap puncak kepala Oliver dengan gemas. "Seperti apa sih orang yang kau panggil Ibu itu?" tanyaku.

Oliver terlihat memiringkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Lah? Masa' kakak tidak tahu Ibu? Bukankah kakak keluar dari Ibu juga?"

Aku terkikik pelan. "Aku hanya bercanda, Oliver…" Aku mengangkat badan Oliver yang menurutku tidak tumbuh sama sekali. "Oh ya, Adik tercintaku ini mau makan apa? Biar kakak buatkan untukmu," ujarku.

"Mau _pancake_!"

"Kakak akan membuatkanmu _pancake _asalkan Oliver mau berjanji mengingatkan sesuatu kepada Kakak," ucapku seraya meletakkan jari telunjuk tangan kananku di ujung hidung mancung milik Oliver.

"Apa itu?"

Aku mengambil napas pelan dan menunggu sampai ada banyak udara yang mulai memasuki tubuhku dan memenuhi paru-paruku lalu mulai berbicara, "Tolong ingatkan Kakak, Hibiki Lui hanya teman masa kecil, Kamine Rinto hanya teman sekelas, dan Kagami Len hanya teman satu klub. Oliver bisa, bukan?" tanyaku dan Oliver hanya mengangguk kecil.

**To Be Continued.**

Ah, sebelumnya terima kasih kepada pembaca chapter 1 yang sudah mereview maupun yang tidak. Dan juga, mohon maaf karena ada kata yang sebenarnya tidak baku di chapter sebelumnya. Untuk kata kotretan, itu sebenarnya kertas coretan yang biasanya digunakan untuk menghitung rumus matematika. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tahu kalimat yang benar itu apa, jadi, mohon maaf!

Semoga chapter ini tidak ada masalah sama sekali dan cukup memuaskan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih! Sampai berjumpa lagi!

Ah, iya, hampir lupa. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta pendapat para pembaca, lebih baik pasangan Rin kedepannya siapa? Terima kasih!


	3. Chapter 3

"Namaku Kagamine Rin, mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi _manager_ di klub ini. Maka dari itu, mohon bantuannya!" ujarku seraya membungkukkan badanku. Beberapa detik kemudian, banyak suara tepuk tangan dan juga siulan dari anak-anak lelaki di klub ini. Dan kini dimulailah, hari pertamaku sebagai seorang _manager_ di klub basket.

**Memilih**

**By: **Lixryth Rizumu

-Ternyata memilih itu sangat susah-

**Vocaloid ****© Yamaha Corp**

**Words: **3000 (Story Only)

**Pair: **Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Warning: **OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, sudut pandang orang pertama.

Oliver menatapku dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka dengan lebar. "_Manager_ basket?" ulang Oliver saat aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku telah menjadi seorang _manager_ di klub basket. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku singkat. "Memangnya kakak bisa?" tanya Oliver yang kelihatannya meragukanku.

Aku tertawa kecil ketika mendengar pertanyaan Oliver yang sangat mirip dengan perkataan Lui saat aku menceritakan hal tersebut kepada Lui juga. "Kalau tidak dicoba, kita tidak akan tahu, bukan?" jawabku dengan mantap lalu mengikat setengah rambutku dengan pita berwarna putih bersih.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, tepat empat hari setelah hari Selasa―hari dimana Len meminta bantuan kepadaku. Dan pada hari ini juga, aku akan mengikuti latihan menjadi seorang _manager_ untuk pertama kalinya. Untuk melaksanakan latihan tersebut, aku hanya memakai baju olahraga sekolahku yang atasannya berwarna putih polos dan bawahannya adalah celana berwarna biru selutut lalu tidak lupa _handband_ berwarna kuning pemberian Len. Dan jaket panjang berwarna biru tua agar aku tidak terlalu kedinginan karena hari ini latihan dimulai jam setengah delapan pagi.

Setelah aku mengecek kembali pakaianku di depan cermin, aku menatap Oliver yang kelihatannya ingin melihat latihan basket tersebut. Aku tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah di sisir setelah dia mandi pagi. "Ayo kita berangkat. Kalau Oliver lama, nanti Kakak tinggal."

Kini bola mata Oliver terllihat lebih bersinar. "Aku boleh ikut, Kak?" tanya Oliver dan dijawab olehku dengan anggukan. "Terima kasih, Kak!"

Oliver mengejarku yang sudah memakai sepatu olahragaku di depan pintu rumahku. Aku mengambil tas selempang kecilku yang hanya berisikan sebuah bekal makanan dan juga minuman. Setelah menunggu Oliver yang sudah di amabang pintu, aku menarik tangan kecilnya dan mulai berjalan menuju sekolahku.

"Kak," panggil Oliver. Aku hanya menatap Oliver sejenak dan dia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Memangnya Oliver boleh ikut ke sekolah Kakak?" tanya Oliver dengan ragu-ragu.

"Memangnya ada yang melarang?" tanyaku kembali. Oliver menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah, berarti kau boleh ikut."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah gelas plastik yang panas―mungkin bisa dibilang hangat―menyentuh permukaan pipi kiriku. Sontak, aku menghindar setelah suara yang tegas dan juga berat menghampiri gendang telingaku. "Kalau aku boleh ikut, tidak?" tanya seseorang dibelakangku.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, diikuti oleh Oliver. "Rinto?"

"Yo!" Rinto yang―entah sejak kapan―berdiri di belakangku terkekeh pelan dan meletakkan gelas plastik tersebut di depan hidungku sehingga aku menerima gelas yang ternyata berisi coklat panas.

"Kau boleh menghabiskannya," ujar Rinto ketika dia melihat wajahku yang kebingungan kerena dia tiba-tiba memberikan minumannya kepadaku. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa laki-laki tampan ini, adikmu?" tanya Rinto.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Namanya Oliver."

"Perkenalkan, Kakak tampan, aku Kagamine Oliver. Aku dan kakakku akan pergi latihan basket," ujar Oliver panjang.

"Latihan basket?"

Punggung tangan kananku mengelap beberapa noda coklat yang menempel di bibirku saat aku meneguk coklat panas dari Rinto. "Ya, mulai saat ini aku menjadi _manager_ klub basket." Aku menatap pergelangan tangan kiriku dan dibaluti oeh arloji berwarna biru terang. "Ah, berbincangnya sambil jalan, ya?" ujarku dan mulai melangkah di depan meninggalkan Oliver yang berjalan beriringan dengan Rinto di belakangku.

"Whoa, kenapa tiba-tiba berminat?" tanya Rinto yang sama sekali malas untuk aku jawab. "Padahal jadi _manager_ sepak bola saja, biar aku bisa dilayani oleh Rin setiap latihan."

Aku berdecih pelan dan menyamakan langkahku dengan Oliver lalu memberinya gelas berisikan coklat panas yang langsung disambut dengan senang olehnya. Kedua mataku menatap Rinto dari atas hingga bawah. Ternyata aku baru tersadar kalau dia sedang memakai baju latihannya dengan rapih, meskipun aku yain saat dia selesai latihan bajunya tidak akan serapih yang sekarang.

Oliver terlihat meneguk dengan semangat hingga dirinya mulai terfokuskan kepada bagunan yang tidak terlalu megah yang berada di hadapannya. Sekolahku, tentunya. Aku menyapu seluruh pandangan lapangan sekolah dan menemukan sudah ada beberapa anggota klub basket yang sudah mulai latihan.

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini. _Bye_!" ujar Rinto seraya melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan kita berdua.

Aku menarik tangan Oliver dan membawanya menuju lapangan basket. "Selamat pagi," sapaku sedikit berteriak kepada semua orang yang berada di sana sehingga aku menjadi perhatian mereka. "Maaf aku terlambat."

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sepertiku yang diketahui dengan nama Kagami Len menghampiriku dan melempar sebuah senyuman kepadaku. "Selamat pagi, _manager_. Mohon bantuannya untuk hari ini," ujarnya seraya melemparkan sebuah kunci kecil kepadaku. "Maaf, tapi, untuk pekerjaan pertamamu, kurasa kamu hanya perlu mengambilkan apa yang kira-kira kita butuhkan saja."

Aku mengangguk singkat dan menaruh kunci tersebut di saku celanaku. Hmm, kalau hanya mengambi l barang-barang yang diperlukan oleh anggota, berarti hanya bola basket cadangan, handuk, dan air minum saja. Yosh, kalau hanya itu saja, itu sangat mudah!

"Dia adikmu, Rin?" tanya Len berbisik seraya menatap Oliver yang sedang melihat dengan kagum kepada anggota basket yang lain. Aku mengangguk singkat seraya menaruh barang-barangku di atas kursi di pinggir lapangan. "Boleh aku mengajaknya bermain?"

"Memangnya kapan kita mulai latihan?" tanyaku kembali.

"Jika aku memutuskan untuk memulai latihan, tentunya. Aku 'kan ketua basket," jawab Len seraya mendekati Oliver. "Hei Pria Tampan, mau main?" ujar Len seraya menlempar bola basket kepada Oliver. Heh, dasar ketua basket yang tidak adil.

Oliver terlihat sangat bersemangat dan mengangguk dengan cepat. Yah, Oliver memang sangat menyukai olahraga basket ini. Ternyata memang tidak rugi mengajak Oliver pergi dan melihatnya memberikan lemparan terbaiknya kepada Len yang tentunya lebih mahir daripada adikku itu.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh lapangan. Aku mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat nama orang-orang yang sudah berkenalan denganku pada saat pertama kali aku memperkenalkan diri. Seingatku, ada yang bernama Kaito, Gakupo, Nero, Mikuo, Gumiya, Rei, Akaito, Len, dan pemain-pemain lain yang entah siapa namanya. Ah ya, tidak lupa juga Meiko, dia adalah _manager_ lama yang posisinya aku gantikan.

Aku sempat bingung kenapa aku harus menggantikan orang yang sering aku panggil Mei itu. Padahal setahuku, dia baik-baik saja selama ini. Bahkan hari ini saja dia menonton latihan teman-teman lamanya.

"Maaf terlambat, _manager_!"

Aku tersentak dan menolehkan kepalaku lalu mengangkat kepalaku dengan perlahan dan aku dapat melihat Mikuo, berdiri di depanku dengan cengiran khasnya yang selalu berada di bibirnya. Yah, diantara pemain yang lain, memang ia salah satunya orang yang sering terlambat tanpa menyesali atau memperbaiki perbuatanya itu.

"Kenapa bisa terlambat?" tanyaku seraya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang aku temukan di atas kursi ketika aku menyadari deru napas Mikuo yang terdengar sangat berat. Mungkin dia berlari.

Mikuo menaruh tasnya di sembarang tempat dan mengambil botol yang kusodorkan dan meminumnya dengan cepat sehingga ada beberapa air yang mengalir melalui dagunya dan membasahi kerah baju latihannya. "Maaf, tadi aku membantu nenek-nenek menyebrang." Aku menatap tajam Mikuo karena aku tahu dia sedang berbohong. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tadi pagi aku sakit perut, jadi aku menghabiskan waktu berpuluh-puluh menit di dalam kamar mandi."

Kedua bola mata biru lautku menatap Mikuo dengan tajam untuk kedua kalinya sampai Mikuo mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan juga jari tengahnya. "Baiklah, kumaafkan," ujarku masih sedikit tidak percaya.

"Yay! Rin memang perempuan yang paling manis dan juga baik sejagat raya! Andaikan saja aku bisa mencuri hati Rin," ujar Mikuo seraya menaruh botol minumnya di puncak kepalaku. "Tapi sayang sekali di hati ini sudah terukir nama Hatsune Miku," lanjutnya.

"Miku? Hatsune Miku? Maksudmu Hatsune Miku yang berada di kelas delapan dua?" tanyaku. Karena setahuku, Miku adalah orang yang populer dan tidak tertarik untuk menjalin kasih dengan seseorang. Memang sih, dia pernah bercarita bahwa dia tertarik dengan salah satu anggota basket, tapi aku tidak menyangka orang itu adalah Mikuo yang baru saja menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar mandi itu.

Mikuo terkekeh pelan. "Memangnya siapa lagi Hatsune Miku di dunia ini?" Lelaki itu mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengusap ujung hidung mancungnya dengan jari jempol tersebut dengan bangga. " Aku kemarin baru saja 'nembak' dia dan langsung diterima olehnya," ujar Rinto dan melambaikan tangannya lalu ikut bermain basket dengan anggota yang lainnya.

Aku mulai berpikir, pantas saja saat kemarin aku ingin mengajak Miku untuk pulang bersama, dia menolaknya mentah-mentah tanpa mengubah plihannya. Ah ya, kemarin Miku juga mengirimiku pesan bahwa dia sedang bahagia, tapi saat aku menanyakan apa yang sudah terjadi, dia tidak memberitahuku dan mengatakan kalau dia akan memberitahuku di lain waktu.

"Rin! Awas!"

"Eh?"

BUAK!

**Beberapa menit kemudian.**

"Sudah kubilang, luka ini tidak seberapa!" sentakku kepada Len yang masih saja memberikan keningku satu plastik es batu. "Hei! Jangan menekan bagian it―AW! Sakit!" ujarku seraya memukul pundak Len dengan sangat keras.

Sedetik kemudian, Len menarik tanganku. "Ayo, ke UKS!"

"Wha―Tidak mau! Untuk apa pergi ke UKS segala? Luka ini 'kan tidak seberapa?"

Len memijat ujung hidung mancungnya dengan kuat. "Ayolah! Paling tidak, izinkan aku merawat luka yang aku buat itu!" ujar Len. Aku kembali ingat kejadian pada saat Len yang semula akan melemparkan bola kepada Oliver yang ada di depanku, lalu lemparannya sangat jauh sehingga bola itu mendarat dengan manisnya di kepalaku.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. "Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!"

Menghentakkan kakinya, Len menarikku dengan lebih kuat dan membawaku menuju ruang UKS. Aku hanya bergumam kesal. Masa' adikku saja tidak khawatir tapi dia bisa khawatir seheboh ini? Itu aneh, bukan?

Setelah kita berdua sampai di sebuah ruangan kesehatan atau yang sering disebut UKS, Len membuka pintunya dengan kasar dan memaksaku duduk di salah satu kursi sementara dirinya mencari perban, plester, dan obat-obat lain yang dia butuhkan.

"Sudah kubilang, ini tidak seberapa!" sentakku. "Memang sedikit pusing, sih. Tapi tetap saja ini tidak apa-apa!"

"Kuantar kamu pulang."

"Haah?"

Len menghela napas panjang dan menutup luka bengkakku dengan perban lalu di lekatkan dengan plester. "Setelah latihan, kuantar kamu pulang."

Kupegang lukaku dengan perlahan hingga rasa nyeri akibat aku sentuh tidak terlalu terasa. Setelah menengokkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri, aku menemukan banyak gelas bersih disamping sebuah dispenser lalu kuhampiri dispenser itu dan mengalirkan beberapa air minum ke dalam gelas bersih yang sudah ada di genggamanku. Lima detik kemudian, aku sudah duduk kembali di kursiku dan meneguk air yang aku pegang.

"Tidak usah," tukasku pelan, agar kita tidak mengeluarkan rasa kesal masing-masing. "Aku akan pulang bersama Lui, temanku." Saat kulihat Len sudah membuka mulutnya, aku kembali berbicara, "Jangan mentang-mentang Mikuo sudah mengantar Oliver pulang kau jadi seenaknya mengantarku. Lagi pula aku sudah ada Lui."

Pemuda yang sekarang berada di hadapanku itu kembali menarik napas dan menatapku lurus. "Tidak bisakah aku mengurusmu satu hari saja?" tanya Len dengan tegas.

Aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku pelan dan merogoh saku celanaku dan menyodorkan kunci yang baru saja kuambil di saku celanaku. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan pertamanku?" tanyaku sehingga Len merebut kunci tersebut dari genggamannku. "Maaf, ketua." Aku terkekeh pelan.

Suara jarum jam kini menyeruak memenuhi ruang UKS. Memang, di antara aku dan Len sama sekali tidak ada yang memulai perbincangan. Yah, di situasi seperti ini, memangnya apa yang mau dibicarakan? Tentu saja aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku dan pandanganku kini beralih kepada Len. "Tidakkah sebaiknya kita kembali latihan?" Len menatapku sejenak dengan khawatir. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," ujarku seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan juga jari tengahku.

Len menarik tangan kananku dengan lembut dan membawaku kembali ke lapangan tanpa melepas tanganku sedetikpun. Aku hanya terbingung-bingung melihat tingkah Len yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat _overprotective_. Bahkan, Len melepaskan tanganku saat aku sudah kembali duduk dikursi yang ada di lapangan sehingga banyak anggota lain yang terbengong-bengong melihat kita berdua.

"Ah, Rin!" panggil Mikuo yang kelihatannya sudah mengantar Oliver pulang. "Tadi ada lelaki yang menitipkan barang untukmu kepadaku. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Lui," ujar Mikuo seraya menyodorkan sebungkus kantung plastik bertuliskan 'APOTEK' yang berisikan beberapa obat untuk luka bengkak.

Aku hanya bisa merespon dengan tatapan yang bingung. Sejak kapan Lui mengetahui kalau aku terlempar bola? Apa jangan-jangan dia menyaksikan semua yang sudah terjadi bahkan saat aku da Len berada di dalam UKS? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Err, tapi bisa juga, sih.

Priiit!

Suara peluit yang baru saja ditiupkan oleh Len mengangetkanku dan juga beberapa anggota yang lain. Len terlihat berlari menuju tengah-tengah lapangan dan kemudian berteriak, "Hari ini kita latihan hanya satu jam!"

Para anggota terlihat bersorak senang dan mulai berlatih. Aku hanya menonton latihan mereka dari ujung lapangan. Aku kembali berpikir, memangnya basket sebegitu asyiknya, ya? Sampai-sampai mereka begitu bersemangat memperebutkan bola berwarna oranye tersebut.

Kini pandanganku teralihkan kepada Len yang terlihat sesekali melirikku seakan dia takut kalau aku tiba-tiba tidak ada di sini. Yah, entah mengapa, perhatian dari Len terasa sangat berlebihan kepadaku. Padahal sampai saat ini status kita hanya teman satu klub, tidak lebih. Bahkan akrab juga tidak terlalu. Aku hampir berpikir kalau orang yang tadi membawaku ke ruangan UKS dengan Le yang biasanya adalah orang yang berbeda. Karena biasanya, sifatnya tidak seperti itu. Tapi, biarlah.

Aku terus menatap Len dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirku. Ternyata gosip teman-temanku tentang Len salah. Len tidak sedingin yang mereka bicarakan. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang ada di diri Len pada saat dia mengobati lukaku.

Len yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada bola basket yang kini ada di pelukan Kaito melirikku sejenak dan tersenyum tipis seraya melambaikan tangannya kecil di depan dadanya kepadaku. Aku makin melebarkan senyumanku dan membalas lambaian tanganku sehingga beberapa anggota lain yang melihat perlakuan kita mulai menggodai kita.

**Satu Jam Kemudian.**

Setelah selesai latihan basket selama satu jam sudah selesai, sesuai keingin Len, aku pulang bersamanya dan juga bersama Lui yang hari ini juga mengikuti kegiatan klubnya. Saat ini, aku sedang berjalan bersama dengan Len menuju gerbang sekolah dimana aku melihat Lui sedang menungguku seraya memutar-mutarkan raket miliknya.

Senyumku terkembang sementara. "Lui!" sapaku.

Lui menolehkan kepalanya lalu melambaikan tangannya dan aku melihat senyuman Lui juga mengembang. Tapi setelah dia melihat Len yang sedang berjalan di belakangku seraya membawakan tas selempang milikku―yang sebenarnya tidak berat―senyumannya hilang seketika.

Aku mendekati Lui seraya memeluknya kecil, seperti pada saat kita masih kecil. Lui menatapku sejenak dan berbisik, "Kenapa kau bersamanya?" tanya Lui lalu pandangannya tertuju kepada luka yang ada di keningku. "A―apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lui lagi dengan khawatir.

"Aku bersamanya karena aku ingin mengantarnya," jawab Len yang sudah berdiri di sampingku. "Dan, dia tidak apa-apa, aku sudah mengobatinya tadi," lanjut Len.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Lui. "Terima kasih untuk obat yang kamu berikan, Lui!"

Wajah Lui terlihat cerah. "Ah, kamu sudah menerimanya?" tanya Lui dan aku hanya mengangguk singkat. "Baguslah, semoga obat itu bermanfaat untukmu, Rin."

Len berdehem dengan keras lalu sedikit menyikutku. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Len dengan nada dingin ciri khasnya. Nada dingin miliknya adalah nada yang paliiing aku tidak suka di dunia ini. Karena mendengar nada itu, bulu kudukku selalu merinding sampai-sampai telingaku terasa bergetar karenanya.

Kulihat muka Lui terasa masam dan dia menarik tali tas punggungnya agar lebih kencang. Atmosfer yang ada di daerah ini menjadi atmosfer peperangan. Ugh, aku tidak suka ini. Kenapa dua orang yang sebenarnya ingin berbaik hati untuk mengatarku pulang ini menjadi ketus begini? Apa ini salahku?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras dan menghela napas panjang. "Ayo kita pergi! _Let's go_!" Aku menarik lengan kiri Lui dengan tangan kananku dan menarik lengan kanan Len dengan tangan kiriku sehingga mereka berdua tertarik ke depan dan mulai menyeimbangkan langkah mereka dengan langkah kecilku.

"Bagaimana dengan latihanmu hari ini, Lui?" tanyaku untuk mencairkan suasana.

Lui terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa biasa saja. Ah, yang berbeda dengan latihan hari ini, Ring terlihat lebih bersemangat," jawab Lui panjang.

Suzune Ring memang sudah hampir satu tahun menjadi _manager_ di klub bulutangkis sekolahku. Dan mungkin karena klub itulah, Ring bertemu dengan Lui dan jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki yang berwajah perempuan ini.

Pantas saja, pada saat aku melihat Lui latihan saat aku masih menduduki kelas tujuh, aku melihat kilatan cemburu di mata Ring. Awalnya kurasa aku hanya salah sangka, tapi ternyata benar. Ternyata Ring sudah mencintai Lui sudah lama juga. Kenapa Lui tidak menerima ketulusan Ring saja, ya? Padahal menurutku mereka berdua sangat cocok.

"Kalau Rin, bagaimana latihan pertamamu?" tanya Lui kembali.

"Um, mungkin hari ini masih belum bisa disebut sebagai latihan." Lui menatapku lurus. "Yah, kau tahu bukan, aku mengalami luka karena seseorang?"

Len menghela napas dengan keras seakan dia ingin menjawab ucapanku. "Tapi berterima kasihlah karena aku bertanggung jawab atas lukamu itu." Len memukul puncak kepalaku pelan dengan tulang jari telunjuknya.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Tanggung jawabmu tidak seberapa!"

"Lalu? Tanggung jawab apa lagi yang harus aku berikan untukmu? Menikahimu, begitu?"

"Meni―APA?! Apa-apaan tanggung jawab seperti itu? Sudah basi!"

"Kalau tidak mau menikahiku, ya sudah tidak usah protes segala!"

"Maaf saja, Pak! Yang memulai pertengkaran ini adalah Bapak sendiri!"

"Bapak?! Memangnya aku sudah tua?!"

Entah sudah berapa menit lamanya aku dan Len beradu mulut sehingga melupakan Lui yang hanya terdiam bisu menatap kita berdua. Tapi apa boleh buat, laki-laki seperti dia memang menyebalkan! Awalnya saja dia baik-baik mau mengantarku pulang, tapi ternyata kebaikan itu hanya akting!

Aku melipat tanganku dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari Len―begitu juga sebaliknya. Lui hanya tersenyum kecut menatap kita berdua yang kelihatannya asik berdebat sedari tadi.

Lui menepuk puncak kepalaku pelan dan mengacak-acak rambutku hingga tidak beraturan lagi. "Ternyata Rin memang banyak berubah, ya?" gumam Lui dengan lumayan keras hingga gumaman tersebut tidak bisa disebutkan sebagai gumaman lagi.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menurunkan tangan kanan Lui yang ada di atas kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. "Apanya yang berubah?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

Pemuda yang entah sejak kapan tingginya sudah melebihiku dan juga bahunya sudah mulai melebar diikuti dengan badan tipisnya itu. Saat Lui menelan ludahnya, aku bisa memperhatikan perubahan yang sangat pesat pada lehernya. Aku kembali memperhatikan Lui dengan seksama. Ada beberapa cairan yang mengalir dari pelipisnya menuju pipinya, lalu mengalir ke lehernya dan menyerap ke dalam bajunya yang sudah mulai bsah karena keringatnya itu.

Kedua pipiku mulai terasa panas melihat perubahan yang ternyata banyak sekali terjadi pada Lui yang sampai sekarang ini masih saja memiliki wajah manis.

"Entahlah, banyak, mungkin." Lui mengusap pipi kananku dengan lembut hingga aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak dalam diriku. "Kau sudah tidak bergantung sepenuhnya kepadaku lagi, Rin."

"Lui? Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau bergantung kepadaku lagi, Rin." Kini jari-jari tangan Lui yang semula mengusap pipiku beralih kepada bibir kecilku dan diusapnya bibirku dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku ingin kamu hanya memperhatikanku, Rin," lanjut Lui.

"Tu―tunggu! Lui?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Rin. Sangat." Kedua bola mataku membesar seketika. "Apa perasaan ini salah?" Len juga ikut membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget dan menatap kami berdua.

"Eh?"

**To Be Continued.**

Yaah, segitu saja cerita untuk chapter ini. Terima kasih banyak kepada Chisami Fuka, Shiroi Karen, dan juga Z yang sudah mereview cerita ini. Ah, ya, sekali lagi aku ingin meminta pendapat kepada pembaca kira-kira siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan Rin selanjutnya. Terima kasih. Sampai jupa lagi!

Mungkin minggu depan cerita ini tidak akan dilanjutkan dulu karena aku akan melaksanakan UKK.


	4. Chapter 4

**Memilih**

**By: **Lixryth Rizumu

-Ternyata memilih itu sangat susah-

**Vocaloid ****© Yamaha Corp**

**Words: **3000 (Story Only)

**Pair: **Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Warning: **OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, sudut pandang orang pertama.

Dari atas ranjangku yang empuk ini, aku bisa mendengar kicauan burung yang merdu dan juga suara detak jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Cahaya matahari mulai menembus jendela dan juga tirai jendela kamarku, lalu kembali menari-nari di depan kedua mataku yang tertutup dengan rutin setiap paginya.

Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku dan menutupi cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan dari matahari yang memasuki kamarku dengan lengan kiriku. Aku menghela napas dengan panjang dan menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang mengelilingi badanku.

"Riin! Ayo bangun! Kalau kau diam saja, kau bisa telat!" teriak ibuku di luar kamarku.

Aku menghela napas untuk kedua kalinya dan tetap berdiam diri di atas ranjang empuk milikku ini. Kunyamankan posisi tidurku dengan memeluk guling panjang berwarna biru milikku itu. "Tidak _mood_ sekolah," gumamku kecil.

Brak!

"Ayo bangun anakku yang malas! Kasihan Lui sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" ujar ibuku seraya merebut guling yang kupeluk.

Sedetik kemudian, aku bangkit dari tidurku dan merapihkan rambutku yang sudah tidak beraturan lagi. "Lui?!" Kusibak dengan cepat tirai jendelaku yang menghadap ke depan rumahku. Di depan pagar rumahku, terdapat Lui yang kelihatannya sedang menungguku seraya sesekali melirik jam tangannya.

Ibuku terlihat terkekeh pelan melihat reaksiku yang berbeda dari biasanya. "Hee, kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian, yaa?" tanya Ibuku dengan suara menggodanya.

Aku mengambil dengan kasar handuk kecilku dan juga pakaian gantiku lalu mulai membersihkan badanku. Setelah selesai, aku merapihkan rambutku dengan mengikat seluruh rambutku dan aku hanya diam saja di depan cermin, menatap wajahku yang terlihat berwarna merah dan juga mulai terasa panas hingga ke ujung telingaku. Kutiup dengan keras poniku untuk menghilangkan rasa kegugupanku.

Kini pandanganku tertuju kepada ranjangku yang terlihat sangat acak-acakan. "Tidak ada waktu untuk _fast cleaning_!" ujarku dan menyambar tas sekolahku lalu membanting pintu kamarku.

Saat melewati meja makan, aku melihat satu-satunya _pancake_ milikku yang berada di atas meja. Aku memakan dua sendok _pancake_ dan langsung berlari ke depan pintu. Di depan pintu ada Oliver yang sedang memakai jaket tebal miliknya. Aku hanya memakai sepatuku dengan cepat dan tersenyum jahil lalu mengacak-acak rambut Oliver yang terlihat sudah tersisir rapih.

"Kakak berangkat!"

"Aaah! Rambut Oliver berantakan!"

Aku hanya tertawa keras dan menjulurkan lidahku. Aku berlari kecil dengan semangat menuju pagar rumahku dan badanku membeku seketika saat pandanganku bertemu dengan Lui yang entah mengapa tidak terlihat seperti perempuan lagi, melainkan lebih terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki.

"Ah, Rin―"

"Ahahaha!" Aku menggaruk belakang leherku dan kembali tertawa. "Aha… ha?" Seketika, wajahku kembali memanas dan aku menarik badanku agar kembali masuk ke dalam rumahku.

"Oliver!" seruku saat aku bertabrakan dengan Oliver yang baru saja mau keluar dari rumah. "Tolong ingatkan Kakak! Ingatkan Kakak!"

Oliver terlihat kebingungan sebelum akhirnya dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Kak Lui hanyalah teman masa kecil, Kak Rinto hanya teman sekelas, dan Kak Len hanya teman satu klub!"

Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam dan kuhembuskan perlahan lewat bibirku. "Yosh! Terima kasih, Oliver!" ujarku lalu kembali berjalan menghampiri Lui yang kelihatannya masih bingung dengan kelakuanku. "Ayo kita berangkat, Lui!" seruku.

"Ah… ya?" Lui hanya menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkahku dan masih menatapku dengan bingung.

Sebenarnya, setelah pernyataan cinta dari Lui, hari inilah pertama kalinya aku kembali berbicara kepadanya. Yah, karena aku masih agak kaget dengan pernyataannya yang tiba-tiba, pada saat hari Minggu pun aku sama sekali tidak menjawab telepon dari Lui hingga hari ini, hari Senin, aku kembali pergi ke sekolah bersamanya.

Meskipun sebenarnya aku masih tidak mau bertatap muka dengan Lui setelah pernyataan itu, aku ingin mencoba bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita berdua. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menginginkan hal itu terjadi, hanya saja, aku tidak ingin merubah persahabatan kita saat ini.

"Err, Rin?"

Aku terbuyar dari lamunanku dan menatap Lui. "Apa?"

Lui menggaruk-garuk pipinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Ah, tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya." Aku mengangguk kecil, tanda bahwa aku mendengarkan Lui. "Apa pulang sekolah nanti kamu mau menungguku latihan badminton?" tanya Lui.

Aku mulai berpikir sejenak dan menganggukan kepalaku singkat. "Boleh."

.

"Riiiiin! Apa semua gosip tentangmu itu benar?" tanya Miku, teman sekelasku, yang kini sedang berdiri dengan tegak di depanku yang sedang duduk di bangkuku.

Rinto yang awalnya sedang menanyakan jawaban pekerjaan rumah miliknya kepadaku, terlihat mengurungkan niatnya dan membiarkan Miku berbicara kepadaku. "Gosip apa?" tanyaku dengan tenang.

Gadis cantik berambut panjang itu mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. "Itu looh! Gosip kalau Lui beru saja menyatakan cintanya kepadamu!" ujarnya dengan volume suara yang saaaangat keras. "Apa itu benar?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Whoa?! Bocah itu menyatakan cintanya kepadamu?!" ulang Rinto dengan suara yang juga sangat keras sehingga banyak teman-teman sekelasku yang menatap kami bertiga.

Aku tetap memasang wajah datarku dan menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada. "Sebelum aku menjawab itu, aku juga mau bertanya kepadamu, Hatsune Miku!" ucapku seraya mengacungkan jari telunjukku di depan hidung mancung miik Miku. "Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku kalau kau berpacaran dengan Mikuo?"

"Whoa?! Kamu berpacaran dengan Mikuo?!" ulang Rinto lagi dengan suara yang keras hingga teman-teman sekelasku kembali menatap kami bertiga dengan mulut yang menganga dengan lebar. Hehe, kena kau, Miku!

"Apaaaaa?! Miku sudah memiliki pacar?!" seru semua laki-laki di kelasku yang mengidolakan Miku.

Miku terlihat panik dan menutup mulutku dan juga mulut Rinto dengan cepat. "Shhh! Jangan keras-keras!" bisik Miku kepadaku dengan Rinto.

Aku menggeram pelan dan mencubit tangan Miku yang mulai menutup jalan pernapasanku. "Jadi? Berniat untuk menjawab?" tanyaku dengan seringai yang terpasang di wajahku.

Gadis cantik yang merupakan sahabat dekatku di kelasku yang kini menghelakan napasnya mulai berbicara kembali. "Ya, ya, aku menyerah," ujarnya seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas seakan akan dia adalah penjahat dan aku adalah polisinya. "Aku mengakui kalau aku berpacaran dengan Mikuo tiga hari yang lalu. Puas?"

Aku menunjukkan senyum lebar tanda bahwa aku sangat puas atas jawaban darinya.

"Jadi, sekarang giliran Rin yang cerita, 'kan?" ucap Rinto membuyarkan senyumanku.

Aura yang ada di sekelilingku menjai suram karena si bodoh Rinto sudah mengingatkan Miku hal yang sama sekali tabu untuk diingatkan! Haah, padahal sebentar lagi Miku akan melupakan hal itu karena dia terlalu fokus terhadap ceritanya cintanya sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh!" gerutuku seraya mencubit lengan Rinto dengan keras hingga dia merintih kesakitan.

"Jadi?" tanya Miku dengan muka penasarannya.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan membuang muka. "Ya, Lui menyatakan cintanya kepadaku kemarin sore." Aku melihat wajah Miku yang terlihat berbinar-binar di sudut mataku. "Tapi aku belum membalasnya," lanjutku hingga wajah Miku tidak berbinar lagi.

"Eeh? Kenapa?" balas Miku kecewa. Sementara Rinto hanya diam saja. "Padahal langsung saja membalasnya, daripada menggantungnya," lanjut Miku dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkari lehernya sendiri seakan dia sedang mengikat lehernya.

"Memangnya aku mau membalas apa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Tidak," jawab Rinto cepat.

"Tentu saja iya!" jawab Miku dengan riang.

Kedua bola mataku membesar karena jawaban dari mereka berdua. Masa' mereka menjawabnya dengan tenang dan cepat seperti itu? Kalau mereka berada di posisiku, pasti mereka juga tidak akan menjawab pernyataan yang mendadak seperti itu. Kalau aku bilang tidak, aku kasihan kepada Lui. Tapi kalau aku bilang iya, aku tidak ingin berbohong kepada Lui, karena perasaanku kepadanya hanya sebatas sahabat masa kecil saja, tidak lebih.

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Aku mengerutkan alisku dan menggebrak meja dengan pelan agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian kelas. "Berisik! Ini masalahku, kenapa jadi kalian yang berdebat?" tanyaku heran.

"Habiiis… aku ingin melihat Rin berpacaran dengan Lui!" jawab Miku dengan bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah. "Lagipula kalian sangat cocok," lanjutnya.

"Bagian mana yang cocok? Sama sekali tidak!" ujar Rinto melawan.

"Iiiih! Kok Rinto jahat, sih! Sebagai teman, harusnya kita mendukung hubungan mereka! Bukannya menolak hubungan mereka!" balas Miku seraya mencubit pucak hidung Rinto hingga Rinto meringis kesakitan.

Aku hanya menghela napas berat melihat kedua temanku yang dengan asyiknya berdebat mengurusi masalah orang lain. Bukannya aku tidak ingin menghentikan perdebatan mereka, hanya saja, semua orang di kelas ini sudah tahu kalau Rinto dan Miku beradu mulut, berarti tidak akan ada celah untuk menghentikan mereka berdua.

Yah, bagaikan kucing dan juga anjing, mereka tidak pernah akur selama ini. Entah apa yang membuat mereka seperti ini. Sejak kita memasuki kelas delapan ini, mereka bahkan sudah mulai bertengkar meskipun belum mengenal satu sama lain. Karena kejadian itu, mereka pernah dijodohkan oleh teman-teman sekelas namun tentu saja mereka menolaknya dengan keras.

Sreg.

Pintu kelasku terbuka dengan lebar dan menunjukkan sosok wali kelasku yang siap mengajar di kelasku ini. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil karena guruku telah menghentikan pertengkaran Rinto dan Miku.

.

Yah, sekarang ini aku sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman sekolahku yang menghadap kantin yang terlihat sangat sepi karena sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah dan seluruh murid sudah pergi menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan aku, sesuai yang aku janjikan dengan Lui, aku akan menunggunya latihan dan pulang bersama.

Aku menyeruput _milkshake_ dingin rasa vanilla milikku yang sudah tinggal setengah dan menatap ibu kantin tempatku membeli _milkshake_ ini yang sedang tersenyum kepadaku. Mau tidak mau, aku membalas senyumannya kecil. Memang ada beberapa ibu kantin langgananku yang sudah mengenalku dekat sehingga aku selalu mendapat harga yang murah karena aku selalu membeli makanan atau minuman yang mereka sajikan dan mereka sangat baik kepadaku.

Sebenarnya sih, menunggu sendirian seperti ini agak membosankan. Tapi, aku ini tipe perempuan yang menepati janji dan juga penunggu yang baik. Jadi hal seperti ini sudah sering kali aku lakukan dan bisa masuk ke dalam data kebiasaan hari-hariku.

Dan selalu saja orang yang membuatku menunggu adalah Lui, entah mengapa. Dalam satu tahun ini, entah sudah berapa puluh kali Lui membuatku menunggunya latihan badminton ataupun hal yang lainnya. Yang lebih membingungkan lagi, kenapa Lui harus pulang bersamaku setiap hari? Kenapa tidak pulang sendiri saja? Dasar orang aneh.

"Haah, lama banget!" keluhku seraya membuang _cup_ bekas _milkshake_ milikku yang sudah habis dan menendang angin dengan kedua kakiku secara bergantian. Aku sedikit menyesal karena hari ini aku tidak membawa ponselku dan juga buku komik untuk menutup rasa bosanku.

"Ah, Rin, 'kan?" Sebuah suara yang merdu dan juga menyejukkan menghampiri gendang telingaku dan juga membuat gerakan secara reflek pada leherku yang langsung menoleh ke arah kanan.

Sudut bibirku terangkat. "Ah, Ring, ada apa?" tanyaku ketika melihat perempuan cantik di hadapanku ini.

Ring terlihat sangat ragu untuk berbincang denganku dan juga duduk di sampingku. Yah, kita memang tidak kenal dekat. Kita hanya mengetahui nama masing-masing melalui Lui. Kurasa ini adalah pertama kalinya aku dan Ring berbincang hanya berdua saja.

Gadis berambut panjang yang kini ia ikat satu itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya. Jari-jari lentik milik Ring memainkan botol minum yang ia genggam. "Aku kaget di sekolah ternyata masih ada Rin yang sepertinya tidak ada kegiatan tambahan sama sekali," lanjutnya.

"Ah, ya." Aku menggaruk dengan pelan pipi kananku sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku. "Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu Lui," lanjutku.

Ring menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tahu itu," ujar gadis itu seraya meminum air minumnya. "Ah, ya, kudengar Lui menyatakan cintanya padamu."

Sedetik kemudian badanku membeku dan lidahku terasa kaku. Aku sudah melupakan hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh kulupakan. Aku lupa kalau gadis di hadapanku ini adalah orang yang mencintai Lui dan dia saat ini sudah digantungkan oleh Lui.

Aku mengangguk―menyetujui. "Lalu, jawabanmu?" tanya Ring lagi.

Kembali lagi kesunyian dalam diriku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya aku jawab kepada Ring. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjawabnya, karena aku takut dia mengira aku telah merebut Lui darinya. Tapi kalau aku tidak menjawabnya, aku takut Ring mengira kalau aku dan Lui sudah berpacaran. Aargh! Apa yang harus aku balas?

"Aku tidak akan marah," ujar Ring membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku bisa merasakan lidahku kering saat ini. Meskipun sudah menelan ludah berkali-kali, lidahku tetap saja terasa sangat kering. Aku menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diriku. "Aku belum membalasnya," jawabku dengan suara pelan.

Tangan kanan Ring yang sedang menggenggam kursi terlihat semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan Ring terlihat menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "Kenapa kau belum membalasnya?"

Aku mulai bergidik ngeri karena nada bicara Ring tidak seperti biasanya, melainkan nada bicara orang yang sedang marah. Kalau dia benar-benar marah, apa yang membuatnya marah? Mana mungkin dia marah karena jawabanku tadi. Kalau aku mengatakan padanya aku belum menjawab pernyataan dari Lui, itu berarti aku memberikan celah yang besar bagi Ring untuk mendapatkan Lui, bukan? Lalu apa yang membuatnya terlihat marah?

Kunaikkan kedua bahuku sebagai tanda bahwa aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku balas kepada Lui. Tetapi, jawaban dariku itu sepertinya membuat Ring terlihat lebih marah.

"Apa Rin tidak tahu, kalau perasaan kita digantungkan, itu akan membuat perasaan kita tidak enak?" tanya Ring.

Tunggu, tunggu, apakah Ring sedang menceritakan dirinya sendiri yang sudah digantungkan oleh Lui? "Ring, apa kau sedang membicarakan tentang―"

Ring tersenyum dengan sedikit tertahan. "Ya, aku membicarakan diriku sendiri," ujar Ring kecil. "Maka dari itu, tolong jangan gantungkan Lui seperti dia menggantungkanku," lanjut gadis bersuara manis tersebut.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan memperhatikan kedua kakiku yang masih berayun-ayun dengan pelan. Ucapan dari Ring seperti terngiang-ngiang di gendang telingaku. Aku mulai berpikir, apa Ring sedang menumpahkan rasa kesalnya akibat digantungkan oleh Lui kepadaku? Tetapi, kalau aku melakukan seperti yang dikatakan Ring, apa yang akan terjadi diantara Ring dan juga Lui?

Pandanganku kini tertuju kepada Ring yang sedang menatap sepatunya dengan lesu. Entah mengapa, aku merasa bersalah kepadanya. "Maaf," ujarku.

Ring yang sedari tadi menatap sepatunya, kini menatapku dengan bingung. "Kenapa minta maaf?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Entahlah, hanya saja, aku merasa hubungan Ring dan Lui merenggang karena adanya aku diantara kalian."

"Ti―tidak usah meminta maaf!" ujar Ring dengan panik. "Aku malah senang karena adanya Rin di sisi Lui. Jika ada Rin, Lui selalu tersenyum dan bermangat," lanjut Ring.

Sudut bibirku terangkat hingga membuat sebuah senyuman kecil. Ternyata Ring sangat baik dan juga manis! Sebenarnya menurutku Lui tidak akan rugi jika menerima Ring sebagai pacarnya. Tapi, kalau aku mendukung hubungan mereka berdua, apa berarti aku harus menolak Lui?

Aku melirik Ring dari ujung mataku. Kalau aku menolak Lui dan Lui akan menjadi pacar Ring, bukankah itu berarti Ring dijadikan penggantiku? Bukankah itu akan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau?

"Rin tidak usah memikirkanku," ucap Ring membuyarkan pikiranku. "Rin hanya perlu menjawab pernyataan Lui dengan hati Rin sendiri, bukan karena Rin kasihan kepadaku." Ring tersenyum manis kepadaku. "Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan kalah untuk mendapatkan perhatian Lui!"

Kugerakkan jari telunjuk tangan kananku menuju pipiku dan menggaruknya perlahan. "Err, ya?"

Angin berhembus pelan menggelitiki wajahku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap langit yang terlihat mulai menggelap. Udara di sekitarku mulai terasa dingin hingga membuatku menggigil dan memeluk badanku dengan erat. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.

Selama satu minggu ini hujan sama sekali belum turun. Jadi aku sedikit merindukan udara dingin yang menggelitik dan juga angin yang mengacak-acak rambut pirangku. Meskipun aku tidak terlalu menyukai hujan yang akan membuatku tidak ingin melakukan apapun, tetapi di suasana yang menurutku rumit ini, aku lebih menyukai hujan turun untuk sedikit menurunkan keadaan rumit ini.

"Rin," panggil Ring. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya. "Apa kau akan menunggu Lui sampai dia selesai latihan?" tanya Ring dengan suara yang pelan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap langit. "Ya, mungkin," jawabku ragu. Aku memang sempat berpikir untuk pulang segera dan meninggalkan Lui karena hujan yang sepertinya akan menampakkan diri. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, aku akan menunggu Lui saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke lapangan sekarang." Ring bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya kepadaku.

Aku ikut membungkukkan badanku. "Ah, Ring, maaf untuk yang tadi," ujarku. Aku masih saja merasa bersalah karena sudah merebut posisi Ring untuk ada di dekat Lui dan disukai olehnya.

Ring hanya tersenyum kecil, namun manis, dan berlari kecil menuju lapangan. Entah dia mau langsung pulang ke rumahnya, atau mungkin kembali latihan badminton.

Kembali kutatap langit. Warna dari langit tersebut terlihat lebih gelap dari yang sebelumnya. Ah, iya, apa sebaiknya aku menunggu Lui di dalam kelasku saja? Lagipula, tadi aku tidak memberitahu Lui kalau aku akan menunggunya di halaman ini. Mungkin saja Lui saat ini sedang menungguku di kelasku―tempat biasanya aku menunggu Lui latihan badminton.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan meregangkan badanku dengan cara mengangkat kedua tanganku tinggi tinggi seakan aku ingin menggenggam langit yang memayungi kepalaku. Setelah meregangkan badanku, aku mengambil tasku yang kutaruh di sebelah kursi tempatku duduk tadi dan mulai melangkah menjauhi tempat itu setelah aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ibu kantin.

Sesekali aku ketukkan ujung sepatuku kepada ubin-ubin sekolah yang kemudian suaranya akan menggema di lorong sekolahku yang sudah sepi ini. Aku mencoba mengetukkan sepatuku dengan teratur hingga menjadi sebuah irama lagu yang kusuka.

Kegiatan mengetukkan kakiku terhenti ketika samar-samar aku melihat Lui memasuki ruangan kelasku yang berada jauh di depanku. Sudah kuduga, Lui akan mencariku ke kelas. Untung saja aku berinisiatif untuk kembali ke kelasku.

Aku mempercepat langkahku agar segera sampai di depan kelasku dan aku mengatur deru napasku yang memburu setelah aku sampai di depan pintu kelasku yang tertutup. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan menggenggam gagang pintu namun kegiatanku terhenti karena aku mendengar sebuah percakapan lalu―entah mengapa―aku ingin menguping pembicaraan orang yang ada di dalam kelasku ini.

"Kau yang bernama Lui, bukan?" Aku menajamkan pendengaranku dan melekatkan telinga kananku kepada permukaan pintu.

"Aku memang Lui. Kau sendiri siapa?" ujar suara yang sangat kukenali tersebut.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. "Aku Rinto." Aku membelalakkan mataku. Rinto? Sedang apa dia di sekolah? Bukannya hari ini klub sepak bola tidak mengadakan latihan? "Ah, ya, kudengar, kau baru menyatakan kepada Rin perasaan sukamu, ya?" lanjut Rinto. Dasar anak aneh, kenapa dia membicarakan hal itu dengan Lui?

Dari balik pintu kelasku yang tipis ini, aku mendengar suara terkejut dari Lui. "Ka―kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lui dengan nada yang sok angkuh tapi tetap terlihat gugup. "Itu bukan urusanmu, bukan?" tanya Lui lagi.

Aku makin menempelkan daun telingaku dengan pintu. Entah mengapa, aku sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengerti untuk apa mereka berdua membicarakan hal yang kurang penting seperti itu.

"Tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku," jawab Rinto tegas. Entah sejak kapan, detak jantungku terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ugh, aku merasakan firasat buruk menghantuiku. "Karena kalau kamu menyukainya, berarti kita berdua akan menjadi saingan," lanjut Rinto yang membuatku menahan napas sejenak.

"Sa―saingan? Jangan-jangan kau juga―"

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar menggema di dalam kelasku yang hanya berisikan kedua orang yang memiliki status sebagai temanku itu. Setelah akhirnya aku bisa bernapas dengan bebas, aku kembali menahan napasku. "Ya, kau benar, aku juga mencintai orang yang kau cintai, Kagamine Rin," jawab Rinto dengan santainya.

Kedua mataku terbuka dengan lebarnya setelah aku menyerap kata-kata Rinto dan setelah angin berhembus dengan kencangnya. "Haah?" Ini pasti bohong.

**To Be Continued.**

Yah, segini saja untuk chapter ini. Semoga memuaskan untuk para pembaca yang sudah menunggu chapter ini (emangnya ada?) awalnya sih cuma istirahat buat fic biar bisa fokus UKK. Tapi malah keterusan. Hehe. Oh iya, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya! #bungkuk badan.

Ah, hampir lupa. Terima kasih banyak untuk seluruh reader yang sudah mereview, maupun silent reader yang sudah membuka halaman ini. Semoga kali ini banyak yang mereview. Seperti banyak author yang bilang, komentar kalian adalah semangat kita. Terima kasih! Sampai bertemu lagi! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hari ini hari Selasa. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang begitu spesial di hari ini, hanya saja, agar kalian mengetahuinya, jadi aku akan memberi tahu kalian. Hari Selasa ini sekolahku libur, yang berarti bebas dari amukan guru-guru yang menyebalkan itu. Hari ini libur dikarenakan semua guru-guru akan rapat besar untuk merencanakan festifal yang akan diadakan di sekolahku. Aku tidak begitu mengerti mengapa para guru tersebut tiba-tiba serius tentang hal ini, karena biasanya mereka tidak pernah merapatkan hal yang menurutku hanya sepele.

Aku memberi tahu kalian secara detail tentang hari ini karena aku ingin menceritakan hal buruk kepada kalian yang akan terjadi pada hari ini. Haah, lagi-lagi aku terlibat masalah.

**Memilih**

**By: **Lixryth Rizumu

-Ternyata memilih itu sangat susah-

**Vocaloid ****© Yamaha Corp**

**Words: **3000 (Story Only)

**Pair: **Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Warning: **OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, sudut pandang orang pertama.

Kali ini, aku mulai lagi hari dengan berguling-guling di kasur milikku yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu empuk ini. Kulirik jendela kamarku yang menampakkan langit pagi yang begitu menyilaukan sampai-sampai cahaya matahari tersebut menusuk bola mataku.

"Silau!" keluhku dan menutup seluruh badanku dengan selimut biru bergaris milikku. "Maa, tutup lagi tirainya!"perintahku dengan tidak sopannya kepada Ibuku yang masih berdiri di sebelah kasurku dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada setelah ia membuka tirai jendela kamarku.

Ibuku mencubit punggungku yang tertutupi selimut dengan sangat kerasnya. "Bangun!"

Aku menyibak pelan selimutku untuk mengeluarkan sebagian kepalaku dan melirik Ibuku dengan tajam. "Hari ini itu libur! Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau aku bagun siang, 'kan?" keluhku lagi dan menyembunyikan kembali kepalaku ke dalam selimutku.

Terdengar suara helaan napas dari Ibuku dan sedetik kemudian Ibuku menarik selimutku dengan kekuatan super dahsyatnya hingga aku terjatuh dari kasurku dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elitnya.

BRUK!

"Sebagai seorang perempuan, kau tidak boleh bermalas-malasan!" tegur Ibuku dengan wajahnya yang kini sangat mirip dengan iblis-iblis yang pernah aku lihat di sebuah buku cerita.

Aku membenarkan posisi tidak elitku menjadi posisi duduk dan memajukan bibirku. "Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi perempuan!"

Ibuku terlihat menyeringai dengan lebar hingga ada kemungkinan bibirnya akan sobek. Ia menekan seluruh jari-jari tangannya sehingga aku bisa mendengar bunyi tulang jari Ibuku. "Hoo, kalau kau tidak menuruti kata Ibu, kau akan merasakan kegelian di sekujur tubuhmu, Riin!"

Ah, gawat. Aku sudah bisa merasakan jari-jari ibuku yang terus menerus bergerak menyerupai ombak itu akan mendekati perutku. Gawat, gawat, ini benar-benar gawat, sedari kecil Ibuku sudah tau kalau aku itu termasuk tipe orang yang tidak kuat terhadap sesuatu yang menggelitiki perutku.

"Aku sudah banguuun!" teriakku dan langsung berlari keluar dari kamarku. Setelah keluar dari kamarku, aku menduduki lengan tangga di depan kamarku dan meluncur ke bawah hingga aku sampai di ruangan makan. Kedua bola mataku berkeliling menatapi meja makan berkali-kali dan aku membuka mulutku untuk berbicara.

"Maa, makan pagiku mana?" ujarku dengan suara yang kencang. Setelah aku mengatakan hal tersebut, aku menarik kursi di dekat meja makan dan mendudukinya.

"Ah, mama lupa bilang," jawab Ibuku seraya berjalan menuruni tangga dengan sangat pelan layaknya seorang model. "Tidak ada sarapan untukmu, Rin," lanjut Ibuku dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Entahlah maksud dari senyum itu apa, tapi aku tidak suka dengan senyuman Ibuku yang terlihat seperti sedang mengejekku itu.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata tersebut meluncur dari bibir Ibuku, aku memajukan bibirku seperti bebek dan mulai mengeluh. "Kenapa tidak adaaa?" Aku menidurkan kepalaku di atas meja makan dan memukulkan tanganku kepada permukaan meja makan tersebut. "Aku mau makaaaan!"

Ibuku menghela napas dengan kecil sehingga tidak terdengar olehku karena di telingaku terdengar suara mobil tetanggaku yang sedang menancap gas di depan rumahku dengan sangat berisiknya. Kututup dengan perlahan kelopak mataku―berniat melanjutkan mimpi indahku yang sempat terhenti―sebelum akhirnya Ibuku memukulkan tangannya dengan pelan di atas kepalaku.

"Jangan rewel," tegur Ibuku. Aku hanya mengadu kesakitan dan terus memperhatikan Ibuku yang berjalan menuju kulkas dan membuka kulkas tersebut lalu menutupnya lagi dengan pandangan yang meminta penjelasan. "Gara-gara kau bangun telat hari ini, Ayahmu sudah menghabiskan duluan sarapan pagimu. Salah sendiri bangun siang," jelas Ibuku dengan panjang.

Aku kembali membenamkan wajahku kepada permukaan meja makan. "Dasar Ayah yang serakah," gumamku dengan sangat kecil.

Suara air yang sedang mengalir melalui keran air terdengar dari arah dapur. Aku kembali menatap punggung Ibuku yang sedang mencuci piring-piring yang kotor. Ibuku menoleh sedikit dan melirik kepadaku. "Sarapan di luar rumah saja, sana!" ujar Ibuku yang terdengar seperti sedang mengusirku agar aku cepat menghilang dari rumah yang hanya berisikan aku dan Ibuku saja.

Aku menghela napas dengan keras dan bangkit dari dudukku lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku baru ingat, kalau hari ini yang libur hanyalah aku. Jadi, Oliver dan Ayahku tetap saja sibuk menjalankan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Setelah aku sampai di dalam kamar mandi, aku hanya terdiam dan menduduki kursi kecil kering yang terdapat di kamar mandi tersebut. Kejadian kemarin saat aku menguping perbincangan antara Lui dan juga Rinto kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku bagaikan sebuah video yang terus menerus diputar.

Aku mengacak-acak rambut dengan frustasi mengingat dua orang laki-laki yang secara rahasia mereka sudah memperebutkanku. Bukannya aku kepedean atau kegeeran, tapi hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku terlihat spesial di mata mereka berdua. Padahal bagiku aku tidak terlalu cantik, aku juga tidak terlalu pintar. Dibandingkan diriku, pasti masih ada banyak perempuan yang lebih sempurna, bukan? Tapi kenapa hal ini harus terjadi?

Setelah berpikir hal yang membuang-buang waktu, aku bangkit dari dudukku lalu berdiri tepat di depan cermin. Ah, bayanganku di cermin sangat aneh. Rambut yang kondisinya tidak beraturan, baju yang berantakan, dan tidak lupa kedua pipi yang merona hingga mencapai ujung telingaku. Berantakan sekali.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat dan menepuk kedua pipiku dengan keras. Tidak, aku tidak boleh terlalu mengkhawatirkan masalah pernyataan itu! Pasti aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu, pasti. Kutarik napasku dalam dan kuikat rambutku menjadi ikatan ekor kuda dan aku mulai membersihkan badanku.

.

Hampir sepuluh menit aku mengahabiskan waktuku untuk membersihkan diriku dan juga mengganti baju tidurku dengan kaos berwarna putih dengan gambar kartun animasi dan juga celana _jeans_ berwarna biru tua lalu jaket berwarna kuning cerah. Saat ini aku sedang menatap bayangan diriku di cermin dan aku memutuskan untuk mengikat setengah rambutku. Aku menatap diriku sekali lagi dan senyuman mulai mengembang di bibirku. Yosh, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang!

Kubuka pintu kamarku dan aku melihat Ibuku menatapku dengan bingung. "Kenapa rapih sekali?" tanya Ibuku yang sedang menyapu ruangan makan. "Apa kau ada kencan dengan pacarmu?" lanjut Ibuku―mulai menggodaku.

Aku memajukan bibirku dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. "Bukannya Mama sendiri yang menyuruhku sarapan di luar?" jawabku dengan kesal karena Ibuku selalu saja menggodaku seperti itu.

"Oh iya, Mama lupa. Hehe," kata Ibuku dengan cengiran lebarnya. Mama terlihat kembali menyapu sedangkan aku mulai menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahku untuk memakai sepatu berwarna coklat milikku. "Sebenarnya di dalam _microwave_ ada sarapan untukmu," ujar Ibuku sehingga aku menghentikan kegiatan memakai sepatuku.

"Maaa!" Aku menendang lantai dengan ujung sepatuku lalu merebahkan diriku di atas lantai kayu rumahku. Aku mendengus kesal karena Ibuku sudah menipuku. Kalau sedari tadi ada makanan, aku tidak harus susah payah mandi, bukan? "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Ibu tertawa keras dan menghapus air mata yang keluar dari ujung matanya. Ternyata di dunia ini masih ada Ibu yang senang mempermainkan anaknya seperti ini, ya? Kenapa sifat Ibu kepadaku dan sifat Ibu kepada Oliver sangat berbeda? Kalau kepada Oliver, Ibu pasti memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Tapi kalau kepadaku, Ibu selalu menggodaku seakan tidak pernah bosan.

"Kalau sudah rapih seperti itu, makan di luar saja," ujar Ibu seraya kembali menyapu. "Siapa tahu kau akan bertemu dengan pacarmu di jalan nanti," lanjut Ibuku seraya tersenyum menggoda. Haah, dasar Ibu yang aneh.

Aku kembali memakai sepatuku dan mengambil tas selempang yang tergantung di dekat pintu rumahku lalu aku merapihkan pelan poniku yang terasa berantakan. "Maa, aku pergi!" teriakku lalu keluar dari rumahku dan menutup―membanting―pintu rumahku setelah aku mendengar ucapan Ibuku.

"Jangan lupa bawakan Mama calon menantu, ya!"

Kuhelakan kembali napasku dengan berat lalu aku mulai melangkah keluar rumah dengan perut kosong yang sedari tadi menjerit kelaparan. Harusnya aku sarapan di rumahku saja, ya? Tapi kalau sudah terlanjur seperti ini, lebih baik aku sarapan di luar saja sambil menghabiskan liburanku di luar rumah daripada menghabiskan liburanku dengan rasa bosan di rumah.

Sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahku, sesekali aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari tempat makan yang kira-kira cocok untuk dijadikan sarapan pagiku. Tapi tempat makan yang ada di sekitarku hanya ada tempat makan yang kira-kira dimakan untuk makan siang saja.

"Yo, Rin!"

Aku tersentak dan membalikkan badanku. Rinto berdiri tepat di belakangku dengan cengirannya yang lebar tertampang di wajahnya. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung, sedang apa dia di sini? Apa mungkin dia ada latihan sepak bola? Ah, tidak, tidak. Pakaiannya yang dikenakan hanya kaos putih dengan kemeja berwarna kuning yang tidak dikancing beserta celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam, dengan pakaian seperti itu, tidak mungkin dia akan berlari-lari dan menendang bola.

"Ah, Rinto," sapaku dan jalan beriringan di sebelah Rinto. "Mau kemana?" tanyaku penasaran.

Rinto terlihat menggaruk-garuk pipinya pelan. "Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari tempat untuk sarapan," jawabnya dengan kedua pipi yang tersipu-sipu. Mungkin dia malu untuk memberitahuku.

"Wah, hebat," ujarku seraya tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga sedang mencari tempat untuk sarapan," lanjutku.

Rinto terlihat membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman lebarnya yang bisa membuat beberapa perempuan di sekolahku menjerit histeris karena terpesona oleh senyuman khas milik Rinto tersebut. "Kalau kita sama seperti ini, berarti kita jodoh, dong!" canda Rinto disusul oleh suara tawanya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah memanas. Perkataan Rinto kembali mengingatkanku kepada kejadian kemarin pada saat aku menguping pembicaraan Rinto dengan Lui. Hampir saja aku lupa bahwa pemuda yang kini berjalan di sampingku ini menaruh perhatiannya padaku.

"Rin mau makan apa memangnya?" tanya Rinto mengubah pembicaraan kita sekaligus mengubah suasana hening yang ada di antara kita berdua.

Aku kembali berpikir. Benar juga, sedari tadi aku hanya berjalan seraya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri saja tanpa memikirkan apa makanan yang kira-kira akan aku beli. "Umm, kare pedas, mungkin?" jawabku dengan sedikit ragu.

"Whoa! Kare pedas untuk sarapan? Apa kau serius?" tanya Rinto dengan terkejut. Kuangkat jari telunjuk dan juga jari tengah tangan kananku untuk memberi isyarat kepada Rinto bahwa aku serius.

Entah mengapa, aku sedang _mood_ makan kare pedas pagi ini. Padahal biasanya aku paling tidak suka makan makanan yang pedas untuk sarapan. Tapi mungkin tidak ada buruknya untuk mencoba makan makanan yang pedas untuk dimakan di pagi hari.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan makan kare pedas," ucap Rinto dengan senyuman lebar dan mulai menarik tanganku dengan lembut ke tempat makan yang terdapat kare pedas. Aku hanya menatap tangan Rinto yang menggenggam tanganku dengan kedua pipi yang merona.

"Mau ke tempat makan yang dimana?" tanyaku untuk membuyarkan suasana.

Rinto menoleh sejenak dan tersenyum tipis. "Rumah makan di dekat sekolah," jawab Rinto singkat.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan bingung. Rumah Makan di dekat sekolah? Memangnya ada, ya? Meskipun sudah satu tahun aku bersekolah di sekolahku yang sederhana itu, aku baru tahu kalau ada Rumah Makan di dekat sekolah. Aku hanya diam pasrah mengikuti arah tarikan dari tangan Rinto.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, aku baru tersadar kalau aku dan Rinto sedari tadi berpegangan sehingga ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap kita seakan kita berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Sebenarnya aku merasa biasa saja kalau aku berpegangan dengan seorang lelaki, tetapi kalau aku mengingat-ingat tentang ucapan Rinto kepada Lui kemarin saat pulang sekolah, hanya dengan berpegangan tangan saja, seluruh wajahku serasa direbus berjam-jam.

"Err, aku bisa jalan sendiri," ucapku seraya melepas tangan Rinto cepat.

Rinto menatapku terkejut dan menarik tangannya dengan cepat dariku. "Ma―maaf!" ujar Rinto lalu kembali melihat jalan di depannya setelah aku mendengar helaan napas kecewa yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Jujur saja, setelah Rinto melepas tanganku, aku merasa kehilangan kehangatan dari genggaman tangan Rinto yang hangat itu. Sebenarnya aku merasa senang kalau tangan Rinto menggenggam tanganku. Bukan karena aku suka dengannya, hanya saja tangan Rinto besar dan tegas. Kalau dia menggenggam tanganku, seakan-akan dia akan melindungiku dan tidak akan melepas tanganku.

"Sudah sampai," ujar Rinto. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat dengan seksama Rumah Makan yang ada di depanku ini. Ternyata Rumah Makan yang Rinto maksud adalah Rumah Makan yang terletak tepat di sebelah kanan sekolahku. Tempat makan ini sangatlah sederhana, tidak terlalu megah dan juga tidak terlalu kecil. "Ayo masuk," ajak Rinto dan menarik tanganku.

"Bibi, aku pesan kare pedasnya dua, ya!" ujar Rinto saat ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang melewati meja makan sederhana yang aku dan Rinto tempati. Mendengar ucapan Rinto tersebut, membuatku cepat-cepat merogoh tas selempangku untuk mencari dompetku dan mengambil uang untuk membayar kare pedas yang sepertinya tidak akan terlalu mahal.

Rinto memperhatikan kelakuanku sebelum akhirnya Rinto menghentikan kegiatanku. "Aku yang bayar." Aku memasang wajah tidak setuju dan mengataka bahwa aku akan mengganti uang Rinto namun Rinto kembali mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan membayar makananku sehingga aku hanya bisa diam.

.

"Huwaa! Pedas dan kenyang sekalii!" teriak Rinto dengan tangan yang diregangkan ke atas saat aku dan Rinto sedang berjalan keluar dari Rumah Makan tadi dan berencana untuk mengelilingi sekolah. "Apa kau kenyang, Rin?"

Aku menoleh dan mengangguk singkat. Setelah sarapan tadi, aku mulai menyukai menu pedas untuk dijadikan sarapan pagi. Meskipun lambungku sepertinya kaget karena menerima makanan yang pedas-pedas di pagi hari, tapi ternyata sarapan pedas enak juga. Mungkin aku mulai menyukai makanan pedas untuk sarapan sejak tadi aku hampir makan dua piring kare pedas yang aku pesan lagi hingga Rinto lebih banyak mengeluarkan uang.

Angin berhembus kencang sehingga aku memeluk badanku dengan erat. Rinto yang menyadari bahwa aku kedinginan menepuk pundakku pelan dan tersenyum. "Mau menendang bola?"

"Kenapa harus bola?" tanyaku kembali seraya memiringkan kepalaku dan masih memeluk badanku dengan erat.

"Tentu saja agar kita tidak kedinginan!" jawab Rinto dengan semangat lalu menarik tanganku lembut dan membawaku pergi menuju lapangan sepak bola yang terletak di belakang sekolah. "Ayo!"

Kuhelakan napasku pelan. Sudah yang keberapa kali dalam hari ini Rinto menarik tanganku layaknya aku pacarnya? Dasar. Memang sih, Rinto tidak tahu kalau aku menguping pembicaraan pribadinya dengan Lui. Tapi kalau dia menggenggam tanganku terus-menerus, sampai kapan aku harus menahan debaran jantungku yang semakin lama semakin cepat ini?

Senyuman kecil langsung terbentuk di bibirku lagi. Ternyata aku memang suka kalau Rinto menggenggam tanganku erat seperti ini. Karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini Rinto sedang menatapku lembut dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

**Sepuluh menit kemudian.**

"Goal!" seru Rinto senang saat dia berhasil membobol gawang yang dijaga oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain di lapangan sepak bola sekolahku. Aku hanya memajukan bibirku karena itu berarti Rinto membobol gawang dari timku. "Hehe. Masih mau main?" tanya Rinto.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk singkat. Kami kembali melanjutkan permainan sebelum hujan langsung turun dengan sangat derasnya hingga pakaian yang aku gunakan basah kuyup. "Aah! Basah!" keluhku dan langsung berlari menuju tempat yang tidak terkena hujan, diikuti oleh Rinto dan juga anak-anak lainnya.

Kulepaskan jaket berwarna kuning cerahku dan kuperas jaket tersebut hingga banyak air yang menetes dari jaket tersebut. Aku menghela napas berat, rencanaku untuk sarapan di luar rumah kini berakhir dengan kebasahan air hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Kukira hari ini hujan tidak akan turun, jadi aku sama sekali tidak membawa payung untuk aku gunakan nanti. Jadi kurasa aku akan berteduh untuk sementara di sekolah.

"Waah, kau basah sekali, Rin!"

Menolehkan kepala, aku menatap Rinto yang tidak terlalu basah. Yah, saat hujan turun, Rinto memang yang paling cepat berlari untuk berteduh. Padahal sebagai lelaki yang sejati, dia harus melindungi perempuan terlebih dahulu, bukan?

"Aku akan mencarikan handuk kering untukmu!" ujar Rinto yang langsung berlari meninggalkanku sebelum aku sempat untuk mencegahnya.

Perlahan, aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. Aku mulai berencana untuk meninggalkan anak-anak yang tidak aku kenal tersebut dan mengelilingi koridor sekolahku. Yah, mungkin terasa aneh jika aku mengelilingi sekolahku sendiri sementara aku sudah bersekolah di sini selama satu tahun.

Langkahku terhenti ketika di samping kiriku terdapat majalah dinding atau yang sering disebut mading dengan informasi-informasi yang biasanya selalu menarik perhatian murid-murid di sekolahku. Aku membungkukkan badanku untuk mencari informasi yang mungkin menarik bagiku. Sekitar sepuluh informasi tentang sekolah lengkap berada di mading ini, tapi yang menarik perhatianku hanyalah festifal yang akan diadakan di sekolahku.

Sekolahku memang terkenal dengan sekolah yang selalu merayakan banyak hal. Tetapi untuk kali ini kelihatannya festifal ini diadakan bukan untuk merayakan sesuatu, tetapi hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja.

Deretan-deretan kata aku telusuri. Ternyata festifal ini memang hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja, dan kelihatannya setiap kelas harus menyiapkan drama yang akan ditampilkan di atas panggung yang terletak di dalam aula pada saat malam hari tiba. Kuhelakan napasku pelan, semoga aku tidak akan terlibat dengan pertunjukan drama dari kelasku.

"Ah, Rin!"

Karena mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku, kutolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati Len yang sedang berlari menujuku. "Len? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku bingung.

Len berhenti tepat di depanku dan mengatur napasnya yang terdengar berantakan. "Hari ini OSIS juga mengadakan rapat," jawab Len dengan sangat singkat. "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Len kembali kepadaku.

"Sedang berteduh," jawabku singkat diikuti suara tawaku yang dipaksakan. Walaupun aku tidak begitu mengerti untuk apa aku tertawa. "Oh, iya, tadi ada apa memanggilku?"

Seketika wajah Len bersemu dengan cepat. Aku terbelalak melihat wajah Len saat ini, sepasang mata yang menolak untuk bertatapan denganku dan juga sikap yang terlihat malu-malu tersebut sangat jarang terjadi pada Len yang terkenal dinginnya itu. "Beruntung kau datang ke sini. Jadi aku tidak usah datang ke rumahmu," ujar Len dan memberiku sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna biru muda. "A―aku pergi dulu!" ucap Len dan langsung berlari dengan cepat.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu? Tingkah lakunya aneh sekali. Pandanganku kini tertuju kepada surat yang kini berada di genggamanku. Dengan rasa penasaran, kubuka amplop tersebut dan membaca surat yang berada di dalamnya dengan cepat.

_Untuk: Kagamine Rin_

_Dari: Kagami Len_

_Sebenarnya aku tidak suka basa basi dalam mengatakan sesuatu yang penting ataupun yang tidak penting. Tapi kali ini aku akan basa-basi dulu sebelum aku mengungkapkan sesuatu kepadamu._

_Mungkin selama ini kau tidak menyadari dengan sikapku yang berubah saat di dekatmu, tapi apa kau sadar kalau sikapku kepadamu dengan sikapku kepada orang lain berbeda? Yah, mungkin kau juga tidak tahu kalau aku sudah memperhatikanmu dari sebelum kita saling mengenal satu sama lain. Jadi kali ini aku ingin jujur kepadamu, Rin._

_Aku suka kepadamu, Kagamine Rin, suka melebihi seorang teman ataupun sahabat. Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh._

Srek!

"Mana mungkin ini benaaar!"

**To Be Continued.**

Kira-kira segini aja deh buat chapter ini. Terima kasih untuk para silent reader maupun yang mereview dan yang sudah membuka halaman ini! Entah kenapa, sekarang lagi buntu ide buat ngelanjutin ini cerita. Tapi jangan sampe discontinued. Sayang banget udah chapter 5. Hehehe.

Oh iya, polling untuk pasangan Rin masih berlaku, yaa :D sejauh ini yang banyak dapet polling itu Lui dan Len. Jadi tambah bingung nih, pasangan Rin mau siapa. Hehe. Polling lagi yaa.

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan! Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	6. Chapter 6

Deru napas yang berat, badan yang penuh keringat, pandangan yang buram, dan suhu badan yang meninggi. Selimut yang berlapis-lapis bahkan tidak terasa keberadaannya. Meskipun suhu badan tinggi, masih saja badan ini terasa sangat kedinginan seperti musim dingin. Gawat, sepertinya aku demam tinggi.

**Memilih**

**By: **Lixryth Rizumu

-Ternyata memilih itu sangat susah-

**Vocaloid ****© Yamaha Corp**

**Words: **3000 (Story Only)

**Pair: **Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Warning: **OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, sudut pandang orang pertama.

"Wah, kau benar-benar sakit, Rin!" Ibuku terlihat sangat terkejut saat memperhatikan termometer yang menunjukkan angka tiga puluh delapan koma enam derajat celcius itu. "Ibu kira orang bodoh tidak akan sakit…"

"Apaaa?" Kusibakkan selimut tebalku ke sembarang arah dan aku mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurku. "Apa yang tadi Ibu bil―uhuk! Uhuk!"

Ibu terlihat terkejut karena suara batukanku dan sedetik kemudian Ibuku tersenyum tipis dan mendorongku kuat agar aku kembali berbaring di atas kasurku. "Orang sakit istirahat saja!" Dilipatnya lengan baju yang dipakainya hingga sampai sikut dan diperasnya sebuah handuk kecil yang di celupkan ke dalam ember kecil yang ditaruh di sebelah kasurku.

Ah, aku baru sadar, kalau dibalik sifat Ibuku yang terkadang tidak memperdulikanku, Ibuku sangat memperhatikan diriku. Bahkan saat ini juga dia merawatku dengan menaruh kompres basah di atas dahiku dengan kasar ketimbang melakukan pekerjaan yang harusnya dilakukannya―mengunjungi nenek. Apakah ini yang orang-orang sebut dengan _tsundere_, ya?

"Aku mau sekolah!" bantahku keras dan mulai memberontak. Yang benar saja, selama ini aku selalu menjadi murid teladan yang tidak pernah membolos sekolah! Aku akan tetap sekolah walaupun aku demam sekalipun!

Ibu memelototiku dan menekan dahiku dengan jari telunjuknya keras. "Kalau kau tetap bersikeras, Mama akan bilang kepada Lui kalau kau benci kepadanya!" ancam Ibuku dengan sangat kejamnya.

"Tidak jadi _mood_ ke sekolah," ujarku seraya menyembunyikan seluruh badanku di balik selimut dan memunggungi Ibuku.

Telingaku dapat mendengar suara tawa Ibuku dan lima detik kemudian aku merasakan tepukan yang sangat keras di pantatku. "Begitu, dong! Jadilah anak pintar!" Ibuku tertawa kecil dan keluar dari kamarku yang kelihatannya sudah dipasang penghangat ruangan agar aku tidak merasa kedinginan lagi.

Tok tok tok!

Setelah suara ketukan pintu depan rumahku yang keras tersebut, terdengar suara langkah Ibuku yang berjalan menuju pintu dan aku dapat mendengar suara Ibuku yang berbincang-bincang dengan tamu tersebut. Karena merasa tamu tersebut tidak ada hubungannya denganku, aku kembali menutup kedua mataku dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur kembali.

Brak!

"Riin!" Seketika aku merasa guncangan yang sangat keras di badanku dan juga cengkraman di lenganku yang sangat kuat hingga membuatku meringis kesakitan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menggeliat dengan cepat sehingga cengkraman yang menyakitkan tersebut terlepas dari tanganku. Aku menggeram dan membalikkan badanku lalu mengacak-acak rambut pendek milik orang yang ada di hadapanku ini. "Luii! Mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja kalau kau menyiksaku seperti ini!"

"Ma―maaf!" Lui menjauhkan tangannya dari badanku dan disentuhnya dahiku dengan telapak tangannya yang dingin. "Whoa! Kau panas sekali, Rin!" ujarnya kaget.

Aku tertawa kecil. Apa yang membuatnya terkejut seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan Lui juga berpikir seperti Ibuku yang mengatakan kalau orang bodoh tidak dapat sakit. Lui saat ini terlihat sangat khawatir terhadapku. Apa Lui benar-benar memperhatikan aku, ya?

"Kau tidak sekolah?" tanyaku pelan seraya menahan batukku agar tidak keluar dan menyembur di wajah Lui yang 'cantik' itu.

Lui mengangguk singkat. "Sekolah, tapi kalau melihatmu seperti ini―"

"Ya sudah pergi sekolah, sana!" usirku seraya menendang-nendang udara dengan asal sehingga selimutku yang panjang jatuh ke lantai. "Lagipula aku ngantuk, mau tidur!" Kuambil selimutku dan menyelimuti kembali badanku sampai leherku lalu mulai berpura-pura mendengkur agar Lui segera pergi. Bukannya aku tidak ingin Lui ada di sini, hanya saja aku tidak ingin Lui terlambat karenaku.

"Obat yang kau gunakan ada di mana?"

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menunjuk pintu kamarku. "Ada di lemari dapurku. Cari saja," jawabku dan kembali berpura-pura mendengkur hingga aku akhirnya benar-benar tertidur.

.

Sebuah dejavú yang selalu kurasakan setiap hari terulang, sinar cahaya menembus jendelaku dan menyinari setiap inci rumahku yang dapat diraihnya. Termasuk juga diriku yang tertidur di kasur yang dekat dengan jendela kamarku.

Srek!

Aku mencoba menutup mataku dengan lengan kananku dan tetap tertidur sebelum akhirnya cahaya itu tiba-tiba menghilang disertai dengan hembusan angin kecil yang menerpa wajahku. Kubuka dengan perlahan kelopak mataku dan menemukan Ibuku yang sedang menutup tirai jendelaku. Ah, awalnya aku mengira Ibuku adalah Lui, tapi sepertinya Lui sudah pergi sekolah.

"Ah, maaf, apa Mama membangunkanmu?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan dan memperhatikan penampilan Ibuku yang sangat rapih―tidak seperti biasanya. "Mama akan pergi ke sekolah Oliver untuk menghadiri rapat antar orang tua murid," ujar Ibuku yang sepertinya mengetahui kalau aku bingung dengan penampilannya saat ini.

Aku menyatukan ujung ibu jari dan juga ujung jari telunjukku tangan kananku lalu menyodorkan tanganku tersebut di depan wajah Ibuku. Merawat diriku sendiri saat aku sedang demam seperti ini bukanlah suatu masalah yang serius, karena aku merasa aku sudah bisa mandiri saat ini. Tentu saja karena aku akan menjadi seorang Ibu rumah tangga suatu saat nanti.

Pintu kamarku terbuka dengan lebar dan kemudian tertutup dengan keras. Sepertinya Ibuku sudah pergi keluar. Sedari dulu aku memang selalu merawat diriku sendiri saat aku sedang sakit―meskipun akhirnya aku semakin sakit. Jadi Ibuku selalu membiarkan aku merawat diriku sendiri karena aku tidak suka kalau terlalu dimanja.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan meletakkannya di depan mulutku. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Lama-lama mulutku terasa kering karena aku belum mengisi perutku sedari tadi.

Aku mencoba bangkit dari kasurku dan keluar menuju ruang makanku. Di atas meja makanku hanya ada nasi, lauk pauk, daging, dan juga ada sayur-sayuran. Aku berjalan menuju dapur rumahku yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil dan mendekati kulkas dua pintu berwarna abu-abu lalu membuka kedua pintu tersebut. Yang ada di dalam hanya beberapa minuman bersoda dan juga susu, lalu ada es krim dan beberapa daging, sayur, dan juga beberapa butir telur.

Kututup kulkas abu tersebut dengan mencoba untuk tidak membantingnya. Helaan napas keluar dari sela-sela bibirku. Saat ini yang aku inginkan hanyalah selembar roti berisikan selai vanila ataupun berisikan susu vanila. Sedangkan makanan yang ada di rumah ini sama sekali tidak menggunggah selera makanku. Apa aku pergi berbelanja di supermaket saja?

Rambutku yang sama sekali belum dirapihkan terasa menggelitiki wajahku. Kugaruk dengan cepat wajahku yang terasa sangat berminyak dan juga kotor. Sepertinya aku akan mandi dan pergi ke supermarket. Yah, semoga saja aku tidak pingsan pada saat berbelanja nanti.

**Sepuluh menit kemudian.**

Setelah―menurutku―penampilanku sudah rapih dan layak untuk berjalan-jalan di jalanan umum, aku memakaikan parfum untuk menutupi bau badanku yang masih tercium―karena aku membersihkan badanku secepat mungkin, bahkan hanya selama lima menit lamanya.

Mengenakan baju yang biasa saja dan tidak terlalu nyentrik, aku mulai berjalan menuju pintu rumahku seraya memakai masker penutup hidung dan juga mulutku yang sepertinya akan mengeluarkan beberapa bakteri―dan akan menyebar kepada siapa saja jika aku tidak menutupnya. Setelah memeriksa jumlah uang yang aku bawa, aku menutup pintu rumahku dan tidak lupa menguncinya.

"Hatsyi! Uhuk uhuk!" Aku mencoba mengecilkan suara batukanku dan juga suara bersinku meskipun masih saja terdengar sangat keras dan beberapa pasang mata menatapku tajam dan menghindar dariku.

Padahal baru saja aku sampai di depan supermarket yang akan aku hadiri, tapi badan ini terasa sangat berat dan juga lemas untuk digerakan. Saking beratnya aku sampai merasa kalau badanku ini telah menambah sepuluh kilogram saja.

Kling kling.

Seiring dengan suara lonceng kecil yang berbunyi, pintu otomatis supermarket tersebut terbuka dengan lebar seakan menyambut kehadiranku. Aku mengambil keranjang jinjing dan berkeliling untuk mencari bahan-bahan makanan yang kira-kira akan aku butuhkan dan akan habis hari ini.

Setelah dua puluh menit berkeliling, keranjangku sudah penuh dengan dua bungkus mi instan, tiga bungkus roti berisi selai vanilla, beberapa minuman kaleng, dan juga beberapa snack kecil.

Pandanganku menuju kepada suatu alat yang entah namanya apa, yang bertuliskan biaya yang akan aku keluarkan untuk membeli seluruh barang di keranjangku. Karyawan berbaju seragam pekerjaannya yang ada di hadapanku menyebutkan sejumlah angka dan menyodorkan kantung plastik berisikan belanjaanku setelah aku memberinya beberapa lembar uang.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Karyawan yang dengan _name tag _bertuliskan 'Gumi' itu membungkukkan badannya dan mulai bertugas kembali.

Kutarik napasku berat dan kembali melangkah menuju rumahku yang tercinta dengan langkah yang berat dan juga lamban. Kantung plastik yang berisikan sejumlah makanan sepertinya menambah beban sehingga aku semakin tidak kuat untuk berjalan lagi.

"Hatsyi! Hatsyi!" Aku kembali meluncurkan bersinku. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan bersandar di lampu jalanan sambil kembali mengeluarkan suara batukkanku. Mataku terasa semakin berat dan juga panas. "Haah… haah..." Kepalaku terasa sangat berat dan pandanganku menjadi buram. Aah, rasanya aku akan kehilangan kesadaranku sekarang juga―

"Whoa! Hati-hati!" Badanku yang semula akan roboh kini sudah kembali berdiri tegak dengan kedua lengan yang melingkar di pinggangku. "Kau baik-baik saja, Rin?"

Kelopak mataku yang sangat berat ini tidak bisa aku buka lagi. Tapi hanya dengan mendengar, aku bisa tahu siapa yang ada di belakangku saat ini. "Rinto? Apa itu kamu?" tanyaku dengan napas yang terengah-engah. "Bukannya kamu sekolah?"

"Hee, ternyata hanya dengan mendengar suaraku saja kau bisa mengenalku?" Rinto terdengar tertawa kecil dan mulai mengambil barang-barangku. "Ternyata Rin menghapalkan suara indahku ini, ya? Ah, ya, aku sekolah sudah bubar dan baru saja aku mau pulang ke rumahku." Aku bisa merasakan Rinto yang berjalan memunggungiku lalu berjongkok.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung dengan posisi Rinto saat ini.

Rinto tertawa lepas. "Apa? Tentu saja aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumahmu."

Rinto memaksaku untuk naik ke atas punggungnya dan aku melakukannya saja dengan pasrah. Tentu saja aku pasrah, dengan keadaan seperti ini, apa yang bisa aku perbuat? Membuka mata saja aku tidak kuat, apalagi melawan seorang laki-laki?

Aku kembali terbatuk singkat. "Apa kau mencoba adegan yang sering kau lihat di televisimu?" candaku.

Rinto menegakkan badannya setelah aku sudah mendapatkan posisi nyamanku dan mulai berjalan cepat menuju rumahku. Karena Rinto sudah tau rumahku dimana sejak kita kelas tujuh, aku hanya diam saja membiarkan Rinto membawaku. "Yah, sebagian besar aku memang sedang mencoba adegan mengangkat seorang perempuan di punggungku." Seraya tertawa kecil, Rinto kembali berbicara. "Maaf, sepertinya demammu itu akibat dari kehujanan kemarin. Itu salahku."

Tertawa kecil, aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada leher Rinto lalu menganggukkan kepalaku―yang berarti memaafkannya―dan mulai merasakan langkah Rinto yang terhenti. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanyaku tanpa membuka sedikitpun mataku.

"Kita sudah sampai," jawab Rinto dan menepuk pipiku dengan telapak tangan besarnya. "Ayo turun, kau berat, tahu!"

Aku membuka kedua mataku lebar dan mengembungkan pipiku. "Maaf saja kalau aku berat!" ujarku ketus dan turun dari punggung Rinto dan membuka pagar dan juga pintu rumahku diikuti oleh Rinto yang masih menjinjing kantung plastik belanjaanku.

Setelah mengambil sebungkus roti dari plastik belanjaanku, aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan membaringkan badanku di atas kasur. Kuedarkan pandanganku menuju pintu kamarku dan melihat Rinto yang berdiri di dekat pintuku. "Kenapa diam saja?" tanyaku.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya." Rinto menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari sesuatu. "Obat apa yang kau pakai?" lanjutnya.

Aku menghela napas kecil. Sepertinya yang ia cari hanyalah obat yang aku gunakan. Aku kembali membungkus badanku dengan selimut tebalku dan memunggungi Rinto seakan aku tidak ingin dia mengganggu tidurku. "Aku ingin tidur. Capek. Obatku ada di dapur, cari saja," jawabku singkat dan juga pedas.

Karena aku mendengar suara langkah kaki Rinto yang menjauh dari kamarku, aku menutup kedua mataku dan mencoba mengistirahatkan badanku yang sudah terasa sakit dan pegal-pegal. Sepertinya aku sedikit bisa merasakan rasanya menjadi orang tua yang selalu merasa pegal dan juga sakit saat menggerakan badan.

Selera makanku yang asalnya menggerogoti perutku kini terasa hilang dengan sekejap digantikan dengan rasa sakit di sekujur badanku. Haah, semoga saja saat aku membuka mataku setelah tidur siang, aku sudah sembuh.

.

Berbeda dengan kejadian yang sudah dua kali aku dapatkan, kali ini sinar cahaya yang menusuk kedua kelopak mataku yang tertutup dan juga yang menghancurkan mimpi indahku kini tiba-tiba menghilang dalam sekejap bersamaan dengan suara tirai yang digeser.

Awalnya aku akan membiarkannya saja karena mungkin itu hanya Ibuku, atau Rinto yang masih betah untuk berdiam diri di rumah ini. Tapi setelah aku merasakan suara gemersik yang sangat mengganggu tidurku, dengan terpaksa aku melepaskan tidur nyenyakku dan membuka kedua mataku.

"Maaf, apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

Aku menyipitkan mataku―mencoba untuk memperjelas penglihatanku. Setelah sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas, kedua mataku terbelalak lalu aku duduk dan memundurkan badanku hingga punggungku menyentuh dinding. "Len?!" Aku mengusap mataku berulang kali dengan punggung tanganku dan tidak ada yang berubah dengan pemandangan di depanku. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Len melepaskan kacamata yang semula digunakannya dan menutup buku kecil yang ada di genggamannya. "Menjengukmu," jawab Len seraya mengangkat sebuah keranjang berisikan beberapa buah-buahan dan juga beberapa lembar amplop.

Setelah membuka selimutku dan menaruhnya di sampingku, aku membenarkan posisi dudukku. Kuperhatikan Len dari atas hingga bawah, kemeja sekolahnya terlihat sangat berantakan dan juga sangat basah karena keringat. Rambutnya yang seperti biasa ia ikat terlihat lebih acak-acakkan daripada biasanya.

"Ah, maaf, aku bau, ya?" tanya Len dengan polosnya. Aku tertawa kecil. Sepertinya dia habis latihan basket. Pandanganku beralih menuju setumpuk amplop putih yang ada di dalam keranjang yang di bawa oleh Len. "Err, ini surat dari anak-anak," jelasnya.

Aku menatap Len. Anak-anak yang disebut oleh Len mungkin adalah anggota klub basket yang dimanajeri olehku. Padahal baru saja berapa hari aku menjadi manajer di klub itu, tapi mereka sudah sangat baik kepadaku. Pandanganku beralih kembali kepada setumpuk surat tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong, tentang surat yang kemarin kau kasih…"

Seketika, seluruh wajah tampan milik Len memerah seperti warna apel yang masih segar. Keringatnya yang sudah mulai mengering kini kembali bercucuran, membuatku tertawa geli dengan sikapnya yang malu-malu kucing seperti itu.

"Ah, sebenarnya kemarin aku dan anggota OSIS lainnya sedang bermain _truth or dare_, dan saat aku yang kena, aku memilih _dare_," jelas Len dengan sesekali melirikku yang menatapnya dengan penasaran. "_Dare _yang kudapat adalah membuat surat cinta kepada perempuan yang paling dekat denganku."

Menegakkan kepalaku, aku menahan napasku―mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan helaan napas kecewaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat mengetahui kalau ternyata surat yang Len tujukan untukku hanya sebagai permainan saja, aku merasa sesak. Yah, kalian pasti akan merasakannya kalau kalian berada di posisiku saat ini.

Iris biru milik Len melirikku sejenak dan kembali berbicara. "Tapi sebagian besar dari surat itu memang kenyataan, kok," ujarnya dan menaruh kacamatanya di atas meja belajarku.

Jantungku seakan berdetak dengan kencang dan darahku mengalir dengan derasnya ke seluruh tubuhku. Kejadian seperti ini terasa seperti pengakuan cinta saja.

Aku melirik kepada tumpukkan surat-surat hingga pandanganku terhenti di surat beramplop hijau yang sangat mencolok. Meraih surat tersebut, kusobek amplop tersebut dan membaca isinya sehingga tawa geli langsung meluncur dari bibirku. Surat tersebut pemberian dari Mikuo, dan isinya banyak tertuliskan kata-kata gombalan darinya. Terkadang aku sering bingung karena sikap Mikuo, meskipun dia sudah memiliki Miku, tetap saja dia suka bersikap seperti tidak memiliki pacar satupun.

Pandanganku kembali kepada Len yang sedang membaca bukunya hingga terjadi kesunyian di antara kita berdua. "Oh iya, bagaimana caramu masuk ke rumahku?" tanyaku―membuyarkan keheningan.

Menegakkan kepalanya, Len menatapku dan membuka mulutnya. "Tadi saat aku mau membuka pagar rumahmu, aku berpapasan dengan Ibumu. Jadi aku bilang saja pada Ibumu kalau aku ingin menjengukmu, dan dia langsung membukakan pintu untukku." Senyuman kecil tertampang dibibir Len yang tipis. "Ibumu baik sekali, ya," lanjutnya.

Kutaruh surat yang ada di genggamanku dan mengambil roti yang tadi aku beli di supermarket. "Lalu, dimana Ibu?" tanyaku disela-sela memakan rotiku.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi Ibumu mengatakan kalau dia akan pergi untuk berbelanja." Len kembali melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di atas meja belajarku. "Oh iya, Rin, obat yang kau pakai yang mana?" tanya Len seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan kiriku dan menguap dengan lebar-lebar. "Obatku ada di dapur." Aku menyamankan posisi tidurku dan menyelimuti badanku hingga leherku. "Maaf, aku mulai mengantuk lagi," ujarku dan mulai menutup kedua mataku.

.

Entah karena aku sedang sakit atau apa, tapi saat ini badanku yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur ini terasa sangat berat. Niatku yang ingin melanjutkan tidur setelah sedikit terbangun karena beban di badanku terhenti. Kubuka mataku dan mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku menuju atas perutku, dan disanalah aku melihat adikku yang manis―Oliver―menduduki perutku tanpa sadar bobot badannya yang sudah semakin berat.

"Selamat pagi, Kak!" sambut Oliver dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

Aku menghela napas berat. "Oliver, ini sudah malam, bukan pagi." Aku mengangkat badan Oliver dan mendudukkannya di ujung kasurku. "Apakah kau lupa kalau Kakak sedang sakit dan jika Oliver menduduki Kakak, Oliver dapat membunuh Kakak?" tanyaku seraya mencubit kedua pipi gemuk Oliver.

"Maafkan Oliver, Kak," ujar Oliver dengan susah payah karena saat ini aku menekan kedua pipinya hingga bibir Oliver sedikit maju. "Kakak dipanggil Mama untuk makan malam," lanjut Oliver seraya melepaskan dirinya dariku dan berlari keluar dari kamarku. Mungkin aku sudah menakutinya.

Kuregangkan otot-otot badanku dan aku bangkit dari kasurku. Setelah merapihkan kasurku, aku mengambil gelas berisikan air mineral yang sedari tadi memang sudah ada di atas meja belajarku. Saat menempelkan bibirku kepada bibir gelas, aku tersentak. Entah kenapa, saat aku tidur―entah tidur yang keberapa―aku bermimpi kalau ada sesuatu yang lembut dan juga empuk menyentuh bibirku.

Menyentuh bibirku pelan, aku mencoba mengingat mimpi itu terjadi pada saat tidurku yang entah keberapa. Aku hanya penasaran, kira-kira apa yang menyentuh bibirku. Dalam situasi seperti ini, yang muncul di pikiranku adalah, yang menyentuh bibirku merupakan bibir juga. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin.

Aku langsung meminum air mineral tersebut dengan cepat dan keluar dari kamarku menuju ruang makan masih dengan baju yang aku gunakan saat aku pergi berbelanja. Ketika aku menuruni anak tangga, Ibuku langsung menyuruhku duduk dan tersenyum meledek. "Rin kalau sedang sakit penurut juga, ya!" ujar Ibuku. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung hingga Ibuku langsung berkata, "Kau pintar sekali, sudah meminum obat yang Ibu siapkan di dapur," lanjutnya.

"Eh?" Aku tersentak. Padahal hari ini aku sama sekali belum meminum obat.

Ibuku menatapku dengan bingung. "Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu?" Ibu yang kini duduk di hadapanku menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan kanannya dan kembali berbicara. "Ibu menemukan gelas berisi air dan juga bungkus obatmu yang sudah kosong. Itu berarti kau meminum obat itu, bukan?"

Mulutku menganga dengan lebar. Kalau menyamakan ucapan Ibuku dengan perkiraanku kalau aku berciuman, itu mungkin saja terjadi. Tapi, dengan siapa aku berciuman? Semoga saja bukan dengan tiga lelaki yang tadi menjengukku. Tapi kalau memutar kejadian yang udah terulang di memoriku, ketiga pemuda itu menanyakan obat yang aku pakai. Bukankah itu mencurigakan?

Aku kembali meraba bibirku dan menjilatnya pelan. Rasa manis dan juga hangat masih terasa di permukaan bibirku. Astaga, ini semua tidak mungkin terjadi. Kalau memang aku berciuman dengan di antara ketiga pemuda itu, bisa sangat gawat. Aku meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah.

"Tapi dengan siapa?!"

**To be continued.**

Yah, segitu saja buat chapter ini. Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca dan juga yang sudah me-review! Review kalian jadi penyemangat untuk menulis! XD

Oh iya, selamat hari Kemerdekaan dan juga Mohon maaf lahir batin!

Gara-gara sebentar lagi UN bakal menanti, jadi buntu ide buat menulis cerita. Tapi semoga chapter ini memuaskan!

Ah ya, sampai saat ini voting untuk memilih pasangan Rin posisi yang paling banyak di vote masih Len. Hehe. Kalau ada yang berpendapat beda, voting ya. XD

Aku baru saja sadar kalau aku belum memperkenalkan diri kepada semua pembaca. Pantas saja sampai saat ini aku belum punya teman. Hiks hiks! Jadi, salam kenal semuanya! Semoga ada yang mau berteman denganku. :3

Oke segini saja! Ada yang bersedia untuk review? :3


End file.
